


Under my Umbrella

by Ram92



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Five is Grumpy, Gen, I like to call it action, It's the Hargreeves you know, Just itching for season two really, Klaus is all over the place, Luther doesn't have a plan, No Incest, No Sex, Only a tiny bit of mild light-hearted violence, Post-Season/Series 01, Starting from where we've left them, You Can Stand Under My Umbrella, plus some new ones, weird inserted chapters every now and then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92
Summary: Okay, the Hargreeves shunned the Apocalypse just in the nick of time.What next?
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter One – After the Apocalypse, well, actually, before

**Author's Note:**

> Now it's raining more than ever  
> Know that we'll still have each other  
> You can stand under my umbrella
> 
> [Possibly The Baseballs cover of the song]

<< Are you all okay? >>

<< I’m a little sick. >>

<< I’m not sure that means much, Klaus. >>

<< Where the hell are we, Five? >>

Scattered around in a circle, they all seemed to be alive and not even much changed, age-wise at least. Five was about to call it a success, but nope, they had to complain.

<< Judging by the scenery, not very far from where we were before, well, where we will be. >>

Black wooden stage, big window on the ceiling, slightly different arrangement of seats. Even Luther should have realized that by himself, really.

<< More interestingly, >> he kept saying mainly for his own benefit, picking up a leaflet from the floor. << we seem to have gained almost four years of advantage over the end of the world. That should do. >>

Five offered the theatre bill to Diego. The date on it read October 2015.

Shielding her eyes against the bright sunlight, Allison looked up at her brother as he helped her get up.

<< Luther... >> she murmured softly.

<< Wait, Allison, you can... >>

Five rolled his eyes with impatience.

<< Yeah, she can talk, he’s less of a hulk, can we all focus on the still impending end of the world, please? >>

<< But how is that even possible? I... >>

Five took a deep breath and seriously contemplated the idea of jumping back to the future and resume his previous life in the company of the most lovely mannequin in the world.

<< I’m a 58-year-old in the body of a teenager, how is _this_ so surprising now? The equation must have been a little off and you have slightly regressed to a previous stage of your existence. Sadly for me, that seems to be quite an irreversible condition. So cut it off, and be happy about it, or not, your call. >>

Klaus swung around abruptly towards Ben, who shook his head. Still dead, apparently. 

<< Hey, are we gonna talk about what just happened? >>

Five raised a surprised eyebrow at the one brother he least expected support from.

<< I mean, you all saw Ben swinging his tentacles around, right? >>

Five’s eyebrow dropped.

<< Wait, so it has actually happened... >> Allison seemed to realize.

<< Yeah, I know, crazy, right? >> Klaus was beaming.

<< No, I mean, the Apocalypse, they’re all... dead? >> she turned to Luther. << So even Claire... >>

Diego’s eyes darted from the leaflet still in his hands, to Vanya still unconscious on the floor, to Five’s annoyed expression hinting on how much he would have liked to take off.

<< Guys... >> he cleared his throat. << Guys! >>

Everybody stopped talking and looked at him.

<< I know this is a lot to take in, but we actually are in 2015. I think we need a plan. And, as much as I hate to admit it, Time Boy here might have something to say that’s worth listening. >>

Everybody’s eyes moved to the little boy with his hands firmly tucked in the pockets of his schoolboy shorts.

<< Thanks, Diego. >> he conceded, turning to face his audience again. << Yes, the Apocalypse happened and, yes, it killed every single human being on planet Earth. But this happened in 2019. We can still prevent it. We can still save everyone, including Claire. >>

<< And how can we do it? I mean, we tried, the full force of the Academy, and still it happened. >>

<< Luther might have a point. >> intervened Diego. << Isn’t it a ‘fixed point’ in time? No matter what we do, your friends in a suit will always come back to fix it, right? >>

<< Not everything is fixed. Look, guys, you are the walking proof that the future can change. In the future I come from you all died fighting in the Apocalypse. >>

<< ... as you lovingly remind us every time... >> Klaus grumbled melodiously in the background.

<< So, do you have a plan? >>

Five turned to Diego, then back to the rest of his siblings.

<< I need to find the right equation. There are too many unknown factors. >> he was forced to admit. << But first of all... >>

<< We were in the Apocalypse, we saw what happened. >>

Everybody’s eyes followed Luther's gaze as he looked over his sister still lying on the floor.

<< She’s the one who did it. What else do you need to know? >>

<< So, what’s your idea, eh, big man? That we kill her? >> said Diego, advancing threateningly.

<< That’s not what I said. >>

<< ‘Cause that seems to be your answer for everything these days. >>

And it was like when they were thirteen all over again. Five couldn’t believe it.

<< Will the two of you stop for a second? >> he almost shouted. << What I was going to say is that we need to fix her. Now we know she is the final cause of the Apocalypse, it’s a good starting point. >>

Luther looked him in the eye.

<< What if we can’t? >>

Five returned the look.

<< We have to try. She’s our sister. >> he said in his usual matter-of-factly tone. << We haven’t killed each other in all these years, we’re not gonna start now. >>

Allison gently leaned on Luther and took his hand.

<< Five is right. We need to try. >>

The Number One gave up with a sigh.

<< What is it that we should do, then? >>

<< We need to find Dad. >>

These simple words seemed to freeze everybody in shock.

<< Dad? >>

<< Listen, he knew about the Apocalypse. He even knew when it was going to happen. Klaus said that the old man had killed himself in the hope that we would band together. Just in time for the Apocalypse. Now, Dad couldn’t travel through time, so how did he know? >>

<< Does it really matter? >>

<< Of course it does. >> Five realized he was hissing again. Dolores used to hate it. He took a quick breath and started again. << Dad might be the single one person in the world who can make sense out of all this. He told Klaus we were meant to save the world. That might even be the reason why he got us in the first place. >>

<< But he was also the one who locked Vanya in the basement and made me... >> Allison’s newfound voice faltered. << It doesn’t make any sense. >>

<< That’s exactly why I need to talk to him. >>

In the meantime, Klaus had staggered to the front stage with sunlight in his eyes and was trying to figure something out of the dark.

<< People are coming. >> Ben was telling him by his standpoint at the entrance door.

<< Guys... does any of you happen to know for how long Vanya has been working here? >> Klaus asked, turning back, blindly, to his siblings. << ‘Cause Ben says someone’s coming and I really wouldn’t know how to explain the situation. >>

<< Shit. >>

Luther crouched to pick Vanya in his arms again, realizing for the first time how baggily his clothes dangled around his arms and chest now.

<< Tomorrow morning, at Griddy's Donuts. >> Five reached out for Luther and Allison. << And try not to do anything stupid. >>

They all disappeared in the usual bluish flash.

Klaus raised his hands in disbelief. Diego sighed.

<< Come on, Klaus. >>

It was just like the old times.

Luther almost tripped when his feet hit the ground again.

<< Can we stop doing this? >>

<< Believe me, I’m not too keen on that either. >> grumbled Five rubbing his temples.

They were in a small dark alley, probably on the back of some restaurant, by the smell of it. Dampness and the first cold of Autumn made Allison shiver in her leather jacket.

<< We need to find a place for Vanya to recover. >> she said turning to check on her sister still asleep. << If it’s really 2015... do you think Mom is still alive? >> she added uncertainly.

<< It’s worth a try. >> Luther agreed.

<< I don’t think it’s a good idea. >>

Both his siblings looked down on Five. He looked terrible.

<< You said that we should go and look for Dad. And Mom could help her and... if anything should happen, we could control her better at the Academy. >> he added carefully, eyeing Allison.

<< Listen, I won’t get into details, but let’s just say that it’s never a good idea to meet your past self when time travelling. >>

He gasped. The ground seemed to sway under his feet.

<< Five, are you alright? >> asked Allison as her teenager-looking brother doubled over clenching his bare knees.

<< That’s why I need you to find a safe place to hide with Vanya for a while, while I meet Dad and try to figure something out of this entire situation. >> he kept on going. << Pogo told me that Dad expected me to come back, someday, after all. I could... >>

His eyes suddenly widened and a hand ran to his mouth just in time.

<< Five! >>

Allison grabbed him by the shoulders as he threw up on the wall. She felt his body shivering under her touch and it seemed a miracle that he could stand at all.

<< I could... simply go back home and ask him what’s going... >> his voice trailed off and his little legs finally quitted.

Allison easily caught him in her arms and looked up at Luther.

<< I guess we need another plan. >>

Nobody seemed to take too much notice of them as they walked past the hall with their hands firmly stuck in their pockets and an idiotic expression meant to make them look casual. The fat woman at the reception desk lowered her glasses a little and glared at them with a suspicious frown, but dropped it as Klaus smiled innocently at her and she quickly readjusted her knitted hat on her red hair.

<< That was easier than expected. >> he mumbled keeping up his smiling friendly face as they finally stepped outside of the theatre.

<< Great, mission accomplished. >> retorted Diego flatly. << Bye, Klaus. >>

<< No, wait, Diego...! >>

Klaus watched his brother hurry away and raise his middle finger without even turning back. He let out a horsish sigh and instinctively turned the opposite way. 

<< What are you doing? >> reached a voice only he could hear. << You can’t let him go like this. Remember what Five said? To avoid anything stupid? This is exactly what he was talking about. >>

<< Look, Ben, I don’t know. Diego is a big boy, now. And Five... he’s a thirteen-year-old obsessed with eyeballs, mannequins and the Apocalypse, honestly, I’m not sure we should... >>

He stopped to smile and give a little bow to a couple of passersby staring at him.

<< But you have seen it! You’ve been in the Apocalypse, you know everything he said was true. >> Ben trotted beside him as his brother resumed walking. << And now we are in 2015! There are rules for time-travelling, you know? It’s rule one in any sci-fi book: you should never meddle with the past. >>

<< Is this what you’re reading the whole time? >> grumbled Klaus without dropping his grin.

<< You’ve got to listen to me. Diego is going to be in trouble. >>

Klaus sighed to the obnoxious ghost of his dead brother that kept getting in his way.

<< Why? >> he blurted out wearily. << What could he possibly do to change “the fabric of time”? >>

<< What would _you_ do if you were back in the Sixties? >>

Klaus stopped.

<< The Lady Cop. >> he realized

He took a deep breath and turned around. Diego’s silhouette was nowhere visible in the distance.

<< Oh, shit... >>


	2. Number Ten – Lily Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is going to sound weird, but I promise that it all will make sense sooner or later.

Lily Brown had never been a normal kid.

For starters, she was born on the 1st of October of a very memorable year. Some newspapers, the following day, reported the news of a mysterious series of births all over the world sharing some pretty distinctive features, but on the morning of that very day little did Mary Emilia Brown, Lily’s mother, know of what was going to happen.

Then, there had been the curious offer of that eccentric billionaire, firmly declined by Mr. and Mrs. Brown, Lily’s grandparents, no matter how much money the old man could offer. Every newborn, they claimed, was a gift from heaven and could not be traded that easily. They didn’t quite catch the prediction of plight mumbled by the grumpy stuck-up under his pointy moustache as he stormed out of their blessed house. From the window of her room, Mary simply watched him stride out in the rain and looked back at her baby, writhing in her arms.

But it was only some years later that the real troubles began.

Little Lily started displaying quite early an annoying inclination for going missing. Whenever some trouble was to be rebuked, an unpleasing duty to be attended or a bath to be taken, little Lily Brown always seemed to have simply vanished into thin air, only to reappear a few hours later, with the most innocent-looking tears in her eyes, protesting that she had been there the whole time. Lies of that sort, of course, were not tolerated by the family, that would without fail send her to bed without supper.

This kind of punishment, however, didn’t appear to sort any kind of effect on the little troublemaker. In the first years that Lily spent at the local elementary school, it wasn’t uncommon, in fact, for the Brown family to receive alarmed calls from puzzled teachers denouncing the umpteenth disappearance of the kid. A rather strange behaviour, according to all the school personnel, for such a dedicated and brilliant pupil, that maybe required a more professional, _psychological_ , analysis – that’s what the principal would always suggest at the family meetings. At that, Mr. Brown would usually answer grumbling something under his breath and Mrs. and Miss Brown would, in turn, sigh, thank the principal for her opinion, and take the child home for a good old fashioned scolding.

Among the other children, however, strange rumours started circulating. Some of the kids claimed to have witnessed Lily Brown _really_ vanishing into thin air under their very eyes. But those were just children’s fantasies. All the grown-ups obviously knew that the real problem was to be found in the family: such a display of high values and then that unexpected and well-hidden pregnancy with no father. It was no surprise if the poor little child resented such a hypocritical upbringing.

Lily Brown herself had long stopped saying anything over the matter. Asked about it by her teachers, she would simply apologise for her misbehaviour and dutifully ask if there was anything she could do to make up for it. Asked about it by her schoolmates, she would simply – and not very politely – ask them to mind their own business. Not all of them deemed this as an appropriate answer.

<< Hey you freak! >>

Lily wisely decided not to rise her eyes and kept pacing along the empty corridor, but a strong push made her violently crash on the lockers on her left and fall over. All of her notes went flying all around her. In a blink of an eye, the papers became the only thing left on the ground.

Whenever something like that happened, even if nobody ever noticed, one particular door of a bathroom would open as if a silent wind had blown. As silent were in fact the sobs that the little girl, curled up in a corner, would sob for a while, ignored by students and janitors passing by as if no one was there, before she would get up again and, clenching her hands on the sink, would start staring stubbornly at her invisible reflection on the mirror until she could see her face appear within the frame. By that time, however, the Brown family had likely already received another call and many hours had gone by.

It was in her 7th grade that the school decided to organize a field trip to the city.

On that morning, Mary Emilia Brown kissed her daughter goodbye receiving an early teenager frown as a reply, and handed her her backpack ready for the trip, then watched her running towards the school bus waiting in front of their house.

She never saw her little Lily ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am a fan and an active creator of weirdly structured mess - bear with me, please.  
> In the next chapter, we'll go back to our favourite heroes, I promise.


	3. Chapter Two – One day in the past

It was a little awkward to stand in front of the reception desk with two of his unconscious siblings in his arms. The eyes of the owner kept going back at him over his cup of coffee. Luther averted his gaze, suddenly interested in the details of the neon lamp that gave the place that typical bleak vibe that cheap motels always have.

<< They’re our siblings, they’re gonna be fine. >> Allison said, trying to intercept the guy’s attention.

<< That’s no business of mine. >>

<< Can we have a room, then? >> she cut short abruptly. <<Please. >> she added afterwards.

The guy slowly focussed back on her.

<< I don’t have any room for four. >> he said rummaging in the pigeon-holes beneath the counter.

<< Two doubles will do. >>

<< Separate beds, I guess. >> the man got back at staring awkwardly. << You said you were siblings. >> he added after an unnerving pause.

Allison grabbed the keys the man was offering.

<< They will do. >>

<< Do you think he’s suspecting something? >> asked Luther, unloading Vanya on one of the beds.

<< You mean about us time-travelling back from the Apocalypse? >> snapped Allison. << I think we’re reasonably safe. >>

Luther darted a serious look at her reflection on the mirror.

<< Wouldn’t it be safer to use your... ‘thing’ every once in a while? >>

She finished adjusting her mascara. She took her time.

<< I don’t want to use the Rumour anymore. >>

<< But, Allison... >>

<< Look at what happened. >> she said, turning back on her chair. << Look at what I’ve done to her. >> she added as her eyes wandered towards Vanya.

<< She tried to kill you, Allison. >>

<< Well, she was right. >>

A lipstick made its appearance out of the clutch purse and her face went back to the mirror.

There had been a time when he could look for hours at her doing her makeup. And she would tell him anything.

<< I have ruined her life. I convinced her that she was ordinary, insignificant. She has believed that all her life. >>

<< Dad made you do it. >>

<< Patrick was right. >>

Luther failed to see the connection.

<< I would have done this to Claire as well. >> she said, lipstick frozen mid-air. << I would have ruined her life too. >>

Suddenly Luther felt again like a huge gorilla in a small box. _Exactly_ like that.

<< Allison, you were just trying to make her sleep, or eat her porridge... >> he ventured cautiously. << I really don’t see how you could have ruined her life with that... >> he chuckled awkwardly. << I mean, after what Dad did to us, I... >>

Her eyes froze in the mirror.

<< Dad was terrible. >> her voice was pure ice. << As Diego said, a bad person and a worse father. You’re the only one who couldn’t see it. >>

She got up, staring directly at him. Then she lowered her gaze on Vanya.

<< I was supposed to be better. >> she concluded, before storming out of the room.

Luther didn’t dare to follow. He sighed and looked down at his other sister. The one he had almost choked and tried to lock in a vault. That was something Dad would have done. That was something Dad _had_ done. And he had let them all down, he could see that now. And he was just doing the same mistakes again.

<< I am failing you all. >> he whispered.

He let his once again reasonable weight drop on the nearest chair. His gaze slid along the edge of the blanket hanging from the bed.

<< I’m sorry. >>

Sneaking inside the police station had been pretty easy, for a ghost. Now, there was another problem, though. He stuck his head through the wall.

<< Klaus! >> he called on the back alley.

His brother raised his head, shielded his eyes against the sun and cheerfully waived hello.

<< There’s a cabinet, I can’t open it like this. I need to be corporeal. >>

Before he could think twice, Klaus had already clenched his fists and gone all blue... too soon.

<< Klaus! >> he called again gesturing desperately as the wall started pressing painfully on his torso squeezing his phantom lungs in a, if not deadly, at least very unpleasant way.

<< Oops, sorry man. >> mumbled his idiotic brother unclenching his fists.

Ben shook his head and quickly got back inside the building, massaging his chest. In an instant he had a body again. It was a weird feeling, but he didn’t have time to make any further consideration about it. He crouched on the floor beneath the window pane of the small office. Casting hurried glances to the adjacent room full of officers, he sneaked onto the cabinet and browsed through the folders quickly. L, M, N, O... Patch.

His eyes lingered a bit on the photo above the address. He had never actually seen her. Klaus had. Just before she had died. She looked like a nice person. It was kind of difficult to picture her with someone like Diego, though.

The sound of the door behind him stiffened his neck.

<< And this is the archive section... >>

He shoved the cabinet close and turned around. There were people - actual people, not just Klaus - looking right at him. And probably about to demand an explanation.

He panicked.

<< Hello... >> he ventured with a feeble smile.

One of the officers carefully reached for his gun. Not good.

Klaus unclenched his fists again as soon as he heard the crash of the window.

<< What the hell... ? >> he asked his brother as he crashed on the pavement before him and got up in hurry and apparently unscathed, but definitely ghostly again.

<< Run, run, run! >> was his only answer.

From the window a cop was pointing a gun right at him. Klaus felt inclined to accept Ben’s advice without further enquiry.

Nothing had changed.

That broad wooden door with that ridiculous knurled glass. He never liked it. He had smashed it a couple of times over the years, but it kept reappearing every time. He really hated it. And still, he had spent the last five minutes staring at it aimlessly. Maybe he could smash it again. Eudora wouldn’t be happy about it. Maybe he could ring the bell, this one time. The matter definitely needed to be pondered thoroughly.

It somehow took him by surprise when the door opened on its own accord and Eudora’s face appeared behind it.

<< Diego? >> she greeted him with a half-hidden, surprised smile. << What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission of yours. >>

She was beautiful, that was the only thought that kept running through his mind as he looked at her.

She frowned her worried frown.

<< Is everything alright? >>

He somehow managed to get back in control of his dropped jaw.

<< I’m j-just... I mean, it’s good to see you. >> he rephrased making an effort to picture the word in his mind.

<< Okay... >> She smiled more openly, but still with a hint of suspicion. << Would you fancy some coffee? >>

Realization hit him like a boulder. He couldn’t tell her anything.

<< No, I... >> he couldn’t let his stutter resurface again, so he focussed. << I need to go. On this mission of mine. >> he added nodding awkwardly.

<< You sure you’re alright? >>

<< Yes, I’m... I’m fine, really. >>

<< Good, ‘cause I need to go to work now. >> she smiled apologetically. << I mean, I can make time if you need to... >>

<< No, it’s alright. Go. Go save the world your own way. >>

Something he said seemed to ring a bell. She studied him suspiciously.

<< You don’t happen to know anything about the recent drop in house robberies, right? >>

He probably did.

<< Sounds like a good thing, doesn’t it? >>

She couldn’t help another hardly repressed smirk.

<< Sure it does. >> she agreed hitting her way.

Diego stood and let her walk past him, suppressing the growing urge to stop her.

She had reached the gate already.

<< Eudora. >> he called her and she turned around.

<< Whenever you might need some help... >> he said quickly, before she could start complaining. << ...you know I will always be there for you, eventually. You just wait for me, okay? >>

She looked a bit taken aback, looking at him all weird from behind her gate. It was not like him to say something like that, not by that time, probably.

<< Don’t you dare calling me that ever again. >> she said in her best threatening tone, before she turned back again. << See you around, Diego. >>

<< See you... >> he murmured watching her go from the porch.

<< You are surprisingly fit, for a dead person. >>

<< Shut up, Klaus, they could hear you. >>

<< Ooh, that’s convenient. >> he didn’t shut up. << You piss off an entire police station, you get us in trouble, and now it’s me the one who has to play hide and seek. >>

Ben answered with one of his annoyed frowns.

<< What did you do, by the way? >> Klaus kept talking. << I mean, one minute back in the land of the living and you manage to put what seems to be half of the police of this goddamn city on our scent. Nobody ever bothered so much about _me_ , and I have been alive all these years. >>

Ben would never admit that, but Klaus had a point there. There was something weird.

<< I just did as we planned. >>

He had broken into the police station, found the archives and some officers saw him. That wasn’t really enough for all this hunting going on. And they still needed to find Diego.

<< Oh, well, great job. >> pouted Klaus fidgeting with his pockets.

Ben got up, balancing unsteadily on the heap of trash under his feet, and peeped out of the dumpster.

<< Hey, where are you going, now? >>

Klaus just couldn’t stop complaining with his annoyingly whining voice. Ben climbed out and jumped in the alley. A startled mouse ran through his left foot making him shiver.

<< Hey! >>

<< Just shut up, Klaus. >>

He reached the main street and looked out. The two officers who had followed them were still there, patrolling the area.

<< They’re still out there. >> he informed Klaus, whose head was cautiously popping out of the dumpster. << I’ll be back in a second. You just stay in there. >>

<< No, Ben, wait... ! >>

He had gone. Klaus slumped back in the trash with a sigh and looked up at the sky.

It was getting darker.

It was already the second time she was buying cigarettes in the last week. She thought she had quitted a long time ago. It was before Claire’s birth, because of the pregnancy. It had been easy. She just told herself that she had heard a rumour... Anyway, it was years ago.

She thanked the guy in the newsstand and began to walk away, when her eye fell on one of the magazines. Her heart missed a beat.

She took it in her hands and looked at the front picture intently.

A huge white cake with one lonely pink candle on it, and the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen: it was Claire’s first birthday. Back when she and Patrick were still together, back in the days when they were still happy.

<< You alright, sis? >>

Her broken smile disappeared from her face, as she looked up to her brother.

<< Diego, I... >> she stopped as a sudden thought crossed her mind. << Wait, are you...? >>

<< Don’t worry, I’m the right one. >> he reassured her. << 2015 me didn’t care that much about... well, about anything, really. >>

<< Oh, and now you do? >>

She meant to be sassy, but she regretted it when she saw a shadow cast over his face.

<< Now I do. >>

The night was falling.

<< Luther and I are staying at a motel nearby. Five passed out after the jump and we needed a place for him and Vanya to recover. >> she felt the need to explain. << If you don’t have where to go tonight, I’m sure there are rooms to spare. >>

<< Not a big fan of motels. >> he said in a weird voice. << Besides, I was looking for Klaus. >>

<< I thought you were together. >>

<< We parted ways out of the theatre. Now I begin to think it was not a great idea. >>

<< Need a hand? >> she offered. << Number Two and Number Three back in business, patrolling the streets at night. >>

Her smile stiffened a little when she met her brother’s serious gaze.

She suddenly realized how much she didn’t know about him. Just like Vanya. Just like them all, really.

<< Yeah, I guess... I guess I could use some backup. >> he mumbled awkwardly.

But the best was yet to come.

<< Thanks, sis. >>


	4. Chapter Three – One night in the past

There were just two of them. They had stopped and seemed to be engaged in a heated, though forcefully quiet, conversation.

Ben slipped a couple of steps forward.

<< ... I’m telling you, it’s them. He wasn’t there a couple of minutes before and nobody saw anyone get in the archive. Plus, he disappeared again after he jumped from the window. >>

<< He? >> snarled the other one, getting closer in a clumsy attempt to keep it quiet. << I thought it was supposed to be a girl. >>

There was more than a hint of annoyance in his voice.

<< Maybe the other one was. >> insisted the first officer.

Ben recognized him as one of those who had seen him at the police station. The first human contact in years... well, not considering the guys he had flung away in the theatre. Oh, and Klaus.

<< I didn’t really see him... or her. He started running as soon as I looked out of the window. >> he seemed to run the scene in his head once again. << It might have been a girl. >>

The other officer didn’t seem too much convinced.

<< There’s something wrong, here. >> he grumbled. << Again. >>

<< Klaus! >>

The voices were beginning to get louder.

He rubbed his closed eyes and tried to plunge a little bit deeper into the trash surrounding him. He ran his fingers in his hair and let his nails rake the skin of his scalp.

<< Klaus! >>

<< Please, go away, please... >> he pleaded in a whimper.

<< I bet there’s gonna be more paperwork. And you know how much I hate paperwork. >> the guy kept grumbling. << Oh, and for the records, >> he added in a conspiratorial tone. << This whole ‘cover idea’ of yours sucks. >>

Somewhere in Ben’s dead brain, a bell went off.

There was no time for any reply, though. A yell and a crash and something seemed to come tumbling down the street. Somebody was screaming.

<< Keep your damn hands off of me! >>

<< Klaus... >> Ben realized, cursing himself.

People moved away uneasily as a weird skinny man began staggering and stumbling around, rambling and gesturing frantically at the thin air behind him. Ben was the only one who could distinctly see a man with the hole of a bullet on his forehead grab Klaus by his shirt and _pull_ him close.

<< It’s him! >> he heard the officer say triumphantly. << It’s the guy from the back alley! >>

<< It’s not a girl. >> observed the other one.

They both reached for their guns.

<< So, is this what you’ve been doing all this time? >> she said savouring her first lungful of smoke.

Something clicked in Diego’s nervous system as he kept fumbling with his knife.

<< Still better than going to the moon... or to LA VIP parties. >>

 _That_ was the brother she knew, Allison acknowledged to herself.

The latch finally gave out and he slipped the window open.

<< Ah-ah-ah! >> he stopped his sister from jumping in, pointing at the cigarette stub still lit in her hand. << Put that out first. >>

She eyed at him in disbelief, but did as he said.

<< What happened to the Diego who loved to make an entrance? >>

<< This is the house of someone I know. >>

He jumped in without letting her time for a reply.

By the time she had joined him, he had already lit up the lights and was rummaging in the bottom drawers in the bedroom. She looked around her. A tidy place, simple furniture, warm colours, essential and cozy.

<< Who lives here? >>

<< A colleague. >> the answer came way too fast. << Well, a detective. >> he added in order to prevent any easy comeback about moping the floor or lurking around dressed up as a superhero. << We were together at the academy – the _police_ academy. >> he clarified quickly.

Allison sat on the bed and bent to meet his eyes with a mischievous smile.

<< Together as in... ? >>

<< Together as in none of your business. >>

He slammed the drawer shut. He had a receiver in his hand.

<< There should be some batteries in the bedside table. >> he said, fiddling with it.

The batteries were not the only thing she found in it. There was also a pair of handcuffs, a notebook and a strip of pictures from a photo booth. Allison smiled to herself and hurriedly handed her brother the batteries he wanted.

<< So, >> she said chattingly as she sat back on the bed. << is there anything you want to tell me? >>

<< Not really. >>

A green light lit up on the receiver.

<< You have to tell Sam and Lily they’re looking for them. >>

<< Let go of me! >>

Klaus instinctively grabbed his aggressor’s hand, so firmly grasped on his shirt. It was insanely cold. He let go, with a disgusted grimace and a high pitched yelp.

<< They thought I was him. >> the dead guy kept saying, his face far too close and real for Klaus’ taste. << They killed me because they thought I was him. >>

<< Klaus! >> Ben’s voice reached him from somewhere he couldn’t see, his range of vision completely impaired by that cold white face with a line of blood trickling down from the forehead he was desperately trying to avoid.

<< You have to tell Sam and Lily they’re looking for them. >> the guy kept repeating.

The cops, or whatever they were, were stepping cautiously onwards, guns in their hands.

Ben looked at the other ghost’s tight grip on his brother. Klaus’ powers were definitely improving, even if not always for the best. And if he could do it, maybe... It was worth a try. He plunged forward ready to grip, to pull, to fight, anything to try and stop them, but his hands went right through their backs with nothing more than a nasty feeling along their spine. He fell across them and fell flat on the pavement.

<< Klaus! >>

Two gunshots rang out.

<< Active shooter situation, unknown unit already on site, backup required. >> the receiver croaked.

Allison and Diego’s eyes met.

<< Shit. >> they chorused.

In two seconds they were out of the apartment.

<< We need a car. >>

<< Should we steal one? >>

Diego considered the idea, then thought better of it and rummaged in his pockets.

<< Looking for these? >>

For once it was actually not a rhetorical question and the ones that she was showing him were undoubtedly his keys. Right, she still had them from... well, from when he had let her rush alone towards the source of the Apocalypse, aka their beloved sister.

<< Come on. >> he simply replied, beginning to walk. << My place is not too far. >>

The first feeling she felt was pain.

A pulsing, piercing pain flashing down from her forehead through her whole body. She was unbearably tired. And a little bit sick. It was like the worst hangover of her life – even though, she had to admit, she had never gone too far in that direction.

Still, she felt she was gaining some experience, at least.

She finally opened her eyes.

That was not her room. Dimmed lights, cheap furniture, I mean, even _cheaper_ than her own. What the hell had happened...

Then she remembered.

Memories came flashing before her eyes. Allison with her throat cut, Leonard in a vortex of knives, Luther hugging her, choking her, the vault, the house blown to pieces, and Pogo...

The lights started flickering, the furniture shaking, her heart was beating faster and louder, and louder...

<< Vanya! >> blurted Luther waking up from his chair next to her. << Vanya, stop! It’s okay, you’re safe... >>

She turned to him with her eyes wide with horror.

He would kill her, he would cage her again, but she deserved it.

<< Pogo... >> she mumbled feebly. << Luther, I think I killed him... I... >>

<< I know. >>

His hands reached for her. She began shaking, heavy tears started rolling down her cheeks.

<< I’m so sorry... Luther... I’m so, so... I didn’t... >> she stuttered. << I don’t know what happened, I... >>

Luther hands reached hers and simply held them, softly.

<< Vanya, it’s all gone. >> he said trying to make eye contact with her. << We’re in the past now. We’ll find a way to fix it all. >>

Every word was difficult for him. He tried to choose them wisely, from the vast selection of memories he had from Allison and Five more convincing speeches. His voice sounded too stiff to be reassuring, he was merely repeating something he had heard. He was not the right person for this. But he was the only one around.

Vanya turned to him a confused and bewildered look.

The more she tried to go back with her mind past the moment of Pogo’s death, the more the images started to blur into an indistinct white light.

<< Luther, what happened? >>

His face lost all expressions.

<< What have I done? >>

<< You blew up the whole planet, Vanya. >>

She almost stopped breathing, and Luther flashed an alarmed look at her before turning around.

Five was standing by the door.

<< But as the big guy just said, we are going to fix it. Together. >>

<< There! >>

Remembering where he had parked four years before had proven much more difficult than expected.

<< Diego, are you sure we should do this? >> said Allison pacing next to him in the dark alley. << I mean, we shouldn’t even be here, in 2015. >>

<< If you wanna stay, stay. >> he dismissed her, in a flat voice.

She fell behind a little bit.

<< This is not what I said, I just... >>

<< Listen, Allison. >> he stopped, his punch darted on the side of the car with more strength than he had intended. << Patrolling the streets, checking on shooting night calls, this is what I do. >>

He didn’t even know where all the anger in his voice was coming from, exactly. But she was listening with her mouth shut, for once, and that was everything he was asking for at the moment.

<< People I care about might be there, _Klaus_ might be there, I need to take this call. If you want to do things your way, you’re free to. We’ll regroup tomorrow at Griddy’s, just as planned. Now give me my keys. >>

<< I don’t think it will be necessary. >> she replied calmly folding her arms.

It didn’t sound like a comeback at him. Diego followed the line of her gaze.

The scruffy head of the most idiotic of his brothers was popping out of what alarmingly looked like a broken window.

<< Hello Diego! >> he greeted them with a blurred smile, waving his hand at him, the blood from the cuts stickling above the ‘Hello’ tattoo. << Oooh, and Allison, look at you! You look gorgeous. Are you dead? >>

When the ghost had finally let go of him, Klaus had fallen on the ground with the grace of a sack of potatoes. Gunshots and screams had begun exploding all around him. He knew that feeling. He didn’t want to think about it. He had closed his eyes and pressed his face on the pavement as hard as he could, while the bullets kept whistling in the air above him.

Then someone grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him away. He had never wanted to see them, and they could even touch him. Whatever could be achieved with this upgrade of his powers was definitely not worth it. He covered his face with both hands. Then the shots had stopped, the far tapping of feet running away was the only sound left, and he bravely peeped out from between his fingers.

<< Hello, Stoner boy. >> said the man dusting donut crumbles from his suit. << Long time no see. >>

Klaus whimpered feebly and closed his eyes again.


	5. Number Eight – Ning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of the weird ones.

It was on a cold winter night of early November that Mr. Hargreeves finally managed to set foot in the little village by the Halaha river. The snow was blanketing his coat and freezing his moustache as the wind of the blizzard kept pushing against him as if to protect its people from the stubborn intruder. But the old man didn’t seem to mind the stark weather. When the first lights of the village appeared shimmering through the snowflakes, he stood for an instant in a contemplative pose, briskly brushing the ice from his moustache. The hint of a satisfied smile briefly glimpsed on his stern face, for no one to see.

<< Come on. >> he fretted his Sherpa staggering behind him.

The shacks seemed about to crumble under the thick layer of snow. When Mr. Hargreeves knocked the door with his usual brusque manners, a white heap fell over his right shoulder.

To the surprised face that appeared behind the door, he presented his bewildered interpreter and a considerable stack of money.

Miles and miles away, in the common room of the old temple, a young monk was looking at the newly delivered bundle of rags and flesh. The ‘silent demon’, they had called her, born out of no man and sneaked into the world without a sound. They seemed in a hurry of getting rid of her.

The monks had named her Ning, the peaceful.

The young monk took a couple of light steps towards the little bundle. The ground itself barely noticed.

The baby did.


	6. Chapter Four – The Griddy’s Donuts Rendezvous

Agnes had many clients that morning and it took her some time before she could finally approach the table with the three non-regulars. A nice little family, young parents. And they looked extremely tired.

<< Can I bring you anything? >> she asked smiling her best smile. << Some coffee maybe? >>

<< Black, no sugar. >> replied promptly the child.

<< Some sugar for me, please. >> timidly added the young mother.

<< Maybe a couple of donuts for me, please. >> concluded the dad. << The chocolate ones. >>

That must have been an inside joke between them, Agnes decided.

<< I’ll be back in a second. >>

<< Where the hell are they? >> grumbled Five, his fingers ticking nervously on the table.

<< You didn’t give an exact time to... >> ventured Luther.

<< It’s eight, it’s always been eight. >> the teenager looking boy hissed like a pressure cooker. << Dad was obsessively repetitive in this kind of things. >>

Vanya kept her eyes firmly locked on the piece of wax paper on the table. Luther lowered his too.

When the coffee arrived, they sipped it in silence.

<< We need to meet up with Luther and the others. >> urged Allison.

Diego kept pensively stroking his chin with the tip of his knife.

<< Luther, is he back too? >> blurted cheerfully Klaus from the back of the car. << _Mon Dieu_ , someone must have died, if we’re all here together again. >> he added when no one answered his question, collapsing again behind their seats.

<< Look, I don’t mean to sound funny, but I really need to talk with your brother. The smart one. >>

<< Don’t tell him anything, Klaus. >>

The voices, dead and alive, kept reaching him, his head still buried between his hands, his hands buried between his legs, his whole body recoiled in a foetal position in the back of the car.

For his part, Ben was uselessly darting his invisible threatening looks at a totally unaware Hazel.

<< Listen, I know we didn’t part ways in the most amicable way... >>

<< You tortured me for hours. >> Klaus cared to point out from his contorted position.

<< I’m not denying that. >> Hazel admitted.

<< That’s comforting. >>

<< ...but things have changed now. We’re all on the same side. >> he went on, appealing to all of his patience. << We all want to avert the Apocalypse now. >>

<< Prove it. >> rebuked Ben, spitefully.

<< I’ve just saved your life, haven’t I? >> said Hazel, as if he had heard that.

Klaus pressed his knees together just a little tighter.

It was Vanya to break the silence, at last.

Her fingers clenched on the mug, her eyes still fixed on the wax paper.

<< I want to see Dad. >>

Five’s neck almost clicked as it snapped towards her.

<< I need to know if he knew about... >> her feeble voice faltered off. << ...you know. >>

<< You want to know if he knew that you would cause the Apocalypse? >>

Vanya nodded painfully, averting Five much too direct gaze.

<< He didn’t. >>

<< How do you know? >>

<< He would have killed you if he did. >> Five gobbled down his last drop of coffee. << It would have been the most logical thing to do. >>

Luther couldn’t help noticing Vanya opening her mouth for a reply that didn’t come. Five’s words were blunt, but probably right. Despite everything, he felt sorry for her.

He braced himself.

<< I think we all should go and see Dad. >>

Five’s neck snapped again.

<< We all have... unfinished business with him. >>

<< Luther, your present self is currently on the moon. >> his brother articulated, pure murder in his sky-blue eyes. << And you, Vanya, you’ve just published a book that has exposed all the family secrets. >> he added, making his sister want to sink under the table. << You have no idea of how much your sudden appearance on the Academy front door would screw up history. >>

<< Yeah, but that’s the point, isn’t it? >> replied Luther with an unexpected surge of boldness. << We’re here to change everything. The world is going to blow up in four years anyway, it’s not like we’ve got much to lose. >>

<< We’ve got our lives. >>

A couple of heads turned in their direction as Five's fist banged on the table, and he made an effort to control himself.

<< Listen, Number One, the Commission is still on our scent. The more we mess with time, the sooner they will find us. We’ve got to lay low. At least until I figure out what’s going on. I promise I can fix this, you just have to give me some time, alright? >>

That was the moment when Allison walked in.

The whole three of them looked at her as she moved hurriedly through the tables. Five felt the grip of a bad feeling on his already tested stomach.

<< Where the hell have you... ? >>

She ignored him and chose to face Luther instead.

<< We might have a problem. >>

Hazel sighed and started the car. It didn’t seem like this was going anywhere and he really didn’t know what to do next – torturing the guy didn’t sound like a good idea – so he might as well eat something in the meantime.

<< Fancy some donuts? >>

Klaus opened his eyes and looked for Ben’s.

<< Shit, he is actually going there! >> he confirmed from his passenger seat. << Klaus, we need to do something. >>

“Like what?!” he tried to mimic.

<< Like... >> Ben’s face lit up. << I might punch him! Or use the tentacles, or... >>

“No tentacles.”

The car was too little a space for Ben to manage, and Klaus was in it.

<< Okay, no tentacles. >> he agreed with some annoyance. << Come on, we’re almost there! >>

Klaus darted another look at his late brother. For the records, he didn’t think it was a good idea – that was what he was trying to communicate. But there was no time and nothing better was coming to his mind.

He clenched his fists.

The car skidded dangerously.

<< What happened? >> asked Luther.

The view of his junkie brother tied up in a car boot was not exactly the best thing after breakfast. Klaus beamed a broad smile to the little circle of faces above him.

<< Ooh, this looks like a serious family reunion. Is it Christmas already? >> he frowned in afterthought. << Except we’ve never celebrated Christmas, have we? >>

<< We found him like that... except, not tied. >> Diego conceded.

<< I could borrow a Santa costume. I’ve always wanted to do that. Hey! Ouch! >>

Five had reached for his brother's arm and turned it.

<< It’s not him. >> he declared.

<< What do you mean ‘not him’? >>

Five tucked back his hands in his pockets for another little lecture.

<< Different clothes, no tattoo... >>

<< Little Five? Is that really you? >>

<< ...clearly no idea of what happened in the last week. >> ‘little Five’ concluded. << This is 2015 Klaus. Congratulations, Diego, you’ve just officially meddled with time. >>

Klaus ran a bewildered look around.

<< Can you all see him? >> he asked. << I mean, is he not _dead_? >> he added in a squeaking whisper.

<< The good news is that he’s so high he might not notice. I suppose I should consider myself lucky you didn’t run into Vanya or yourself in the last 24 hours. >>

Luther’s arm ran to hold Diego back.

<< What do we do now? >>

Five cast another glance on Klaus helplessly staring at him from the bottom of the boot with a dumb smirk on his face.

<< We drop him in some backstreet and move on. >>

<< This is our brother you’re talking about. >> growled Diego behind Luther’s grip.

<< Guys... >> Vanya tried to step in.

<< Yes, Diego, it _is_ our brother. >> retorted Five moving towards him to look him in the eye. << The one brother you all ignored for twelve years and made it alive anyway. >>

<< Wait. >> intruded Allison. << If this is 2015 Klaus, where is the other one? >>

Brakes screeched in the background, followed by a loud crash.

Hazel managed to crawl out of the wreck. Blood was dripping from his lip, the bonnet of the car was fuming, the passenger side was crushed.

<< That bastard... >>

On the other side, Klaus stumbled and collapsed on the pavement just outside the car. He _knew_ that wasn’t a good idea. His legs were shaking like hell.

<< What are you doing? Get up! >> Ben peered over the car. << The guy is still alive. >>

At this point, Klaus didn’t honestly believe that would make much of a difference.

<< Let’s just say, this has been a tough night, even by my standards. >> he mumbled, creeping forward on his fours.

Faces were staring from the front widow wall beneath Griddy’s Donuts luminous sign. No one was coming to help. Of course.

Klaus sighed leaning his back on the car.

The violent blow had bent the front door slightly open. That’s how he noticed that there was something tucked in front of the passenger seat.

The whole family instinctively ducked as a gunshot echoed from the street.

Then Klaus came running from behind the corner.

<< Klaus? >> exclaimed Allison, getting up again. << What the hell... ? >>

But Five had noticed something else. Something Klaus was holding in his arms.

<< What is _that_? >>

The man with the gun made his entrance.

<< Drop the suitcase! >> he commanded, pointing his weapon at Klaus. << Drop it now. >>

<< What is he doing here? >> asked Diego.

<< I don’t want to shoot you, but if you don’t drop it I will. >>

<< Not if I open it first! >> retorted Klaus in a boldly mocking voice that somehow clashed with his stance, huddled behind the suitcase as if it was a shield. << ‘Cause I doubt it is just a bunch of underwear we’re talking about, is it? >>

The situation was quickly getting out of hand, Five realized. Diego was already reaching for his knives.

<< Drop it Klaus. >> he said.

<< What? >> the glance his brother turned to him was a little hurt.

<< I said drop it, now. >> Five repeated, firmly. << And you, drop your gun. And Diego, please... >>

There was a long second filled with uneasy darting looks.

<< Oh, what the hell... >> went Klaus letting the thing go. << I’m done with time-travelling anyway. >>

Hazel lowered his gun. Diego set his knife back in its sheath. Five draw a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

<< Hello Hazel. >> he greeted him with a nod.

<< Five... >>

Diego loudly cleared his throat.

<< Would anyone care to explain? >> asked Allison.

Klaus put on a pout.

<< This all happened because _Ben here_ >> and he glared at the ghost of his brother playing all innocent among their siblings. << wanted to prevent Diego from ‘meddling with time’, or something! >>

Ben was looking at him as if... well, as if he had seen something weirder than a ghost.

<< Klaus... >> said a voice by his side. << ...that’s not me. >>

Klaus’ eyes swung from one Ben to the other, his pointing finger still hanging in the air.

<< Klaus, what the hell is going on? >> said the farther ghost, turning slightly towards the back of Diego’s car.

An alarmingly familiar-looking head emerged with some difficulty from the car boot, wincing in the sunlight. The two Klauses stared at each other for a while, then the one in the car took a good look at the whole scene once again.

<< Okay, this is weird. >> he said collapsing back again.


	7. Chapter Five – No place like...

<< What is _that_?! >> squeaked the other Klaus pointing his shaky finger at the car.

But Five was not interested in this. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Hazel.

<< I thought you had retired. >> he said, studying his features.

A couple of wrinkles were peering from his forehead, the hair on his temples had grown thinner and a slight shade of grey seemed to peep out here and there.

<< I thought I had too. >> his voice had a sour note about it. << Then they found us. >>

There was nothing else to say. With the corner of his eye, Five perceived Diego shifting uneasily his weight from one foot to the other.

<< I see. >>

<< So I thought I might as well come and help you guys, you know, with the Apocalypse and everything. >>

<< How did you know where to find us? >>

That was bothering Five more than anything. How did he know?

<< Oh, I didn’t. >> he said, grabbing the suitcase and drawing it away from Klaus, who wasn’t interested anymore. << They did. >>

<< They? >>

<< Apparently, the Commission has been sending people to target ‘some freaks bound to prevent the Apocalypse’ for quite a while now. I figured it had to be you... >>

<< ...so you took their ride. >> Five figured out looking at the suitcase. << So that the Commission couldn’t trace you through an unauthorized trip. >>

Clever, he thought to himself. Hazel could prove a good ally, surely better than the bunch of idiots he called his family. Not that it took much effort, he considered giving a quick glance to Klaus still staring at his past self tied in the back of Diego’s car.

The howling of police sirens echoed from afar.

<< We need to move. >> said Diego reaching instantly for the rear door of the car and shoving it shut, with a faint whimper coming from inside.

<< Hey, careful! >> protested Klaus feebly – the one outside the boot. << You can’t treat him like that... >>

<< Wanna keep him company? >>

Hazel braced the suitcase and hid his gun.

<< Need a lift? >> offered Five.

<< I know the place quite well by now. >> the hitman replied with a grimace. << You’d better watch out, though. >> he nodded towards Klaus. << Two of them were already on Wonder Boy’s tail. >>

Shit.

Five turned to Diego, already at the wheel.

<< I’ll see you at the motel. >>

Luther leaned from the passenger seat.

<< Where the hell do you think you’re going, Five? >> he protested. << We need to stick together. >>

<< The Big Guy is not wrong, for once. >> agreed Diego.

The Boy gave a quick look at all his siblings crammed in the car.

<< I’m going to see Dad, I’ll be back before night. You just stay put and... >>

<< We’re coming with you. >>

<< Come on, Luther, we’ve talked about this... >>

<< And you said that it would make the Commission find us sooner. >>

Five grinned his teeth. It was Vanya talking, now. She was not Luther, she might have figured that out already.

<< But if they already know we’re here, what difference does it make? >>

<< This is not a good idea. >>

Too many unknown factors, too many variables. How did they even know that the Commission was after them and not after their past version, for instance?

<< Five, I need to talk to him. >>

Vanya’s eyes were stuck on him.

<< I need to know. >>

<< Vanya, I told you already... >>

<< If it’s 2015, Luther’s already on the moon, right? >> Allison backed her up. << This means that there’s nobody at the Academy except Mom, Dad and Pogo. I think they can take it. >>

<< Please. >> insisted Vanya. << I need to hear it from him. >>

The sirens were getting louder. Five averted his gaze. Hazel was nowhere in sight, probably already hiding in some hidden passage of the building. There were so many questions he’d have liked to ask him.

Five sighed in surrender.

<< I suppose I can’t stop you anyway... >>

He took his hands out of his pocket, ready for the jump.

<< See you at the Academy, then. >>

Vanya smiled feebly and he did his best to ignore her.

<< Okay, everybody belts up. >> shouted Diego, starting the engine.

A thud and a vague whimper came from the bonnet as the car jumped forward.

She opened the door and caught the key mid-air before it could hit the ground.

She carefully eyed the empty corridor. She looked directly at the cameras. The lights were off. That was her window. She quickly closed the door behind her and proceeded cautiously. Using her power continuously was exhausting, but she only needed to reach the end of the corridor, for the moment, then she could keep moving within the blind spots. Hoping that they hadn’t changed in the meantime.

A humming voice froze her on the spot. It was the creepy robot going on its daily round, checking every room and making sure everything was in place. Suddenly it dawned on her that she didn’t actually know if her power worked on robots as well. I mean, it worked on cameras... and robots are just machines, after all. The robot appeared and kept humming and walking at a steady pace.

Lily let out a sigh of relief. It couldn’t see her.

She crept beside it and started running down the corridor until she reached the stairs. She leaned on the wall and listened carefully for any sound of people, or, by this point, _anything really_ , approaching. She took a second to steady her breath. Only then she let invisibility drop.

There were a couple of things she still needed. And she knew where to find them. She had planned every move with great care. She had to.

She knew the little studio was left unguarded at that time of the day.

Holding carefully her own device in her left hand, not too tight, she slinked through the wooden mezzanine above the huge living room.

She was under camera surveillance again, she went invisible and grabbed the doorknob. The light was on. She waited. The light went off. She made the door disappear and shut it behind her without a sound. She drew a breath and looked around. No cameras here, only some old portable monitors. She switched hand and moved more freely, stretched a bit. She knew where to watch and she still had time.

The gun had its dart already cocked in, always ready. She added it carefully to her already precarious little arsenal. She switched hands again. That was her only chance. She couldn’t go wrong.

She checked the camera through the keyhole and waited for her next window. In a minute she was out.

She placed the first bit and pinned it on the wooden rail above the entrance hall, then she let the thread loose and started pacing backward. It took her five good minutes, but then she was ready.

It was showtime.

<< Jesus, Diego. Even _I_ could drive better than that. >>

<< No, you can’t. >> retorted Ben, and Klaus stuck his tongue out at him.

<< That was a little testing. >> joined in Luther, massaging his rumbling stomach and regretting the two donuts he had put in it.

<< Did you really wanted that little shit to get here first? >>

Vanya got out of the car and stood for a second, the Academy right in front of her, still standing.

<< Are you alright? >>

Allison’s voice took her almost by surprise.

<< Yeah, >> she muttered. << it’s just... it’s weird. >>

Her eyes started wandering. Images of that day flickering before her eyes, the rooms exploding one by one, and then...

<< I know. >>

Allison offered her her hand.

<< Yay sisters? >>

She took it and smirked.

<< Yay sisters. >>

He was alone.

She grabbed her gun, the first one, and walked towards him.

She pointed it to his forehead, and he felt it. His eyes widened.

<< Hi, Sam. >> she said, letting invisibility drop again.

The bullet went through his skull and spilled the blood all over the carpet.

<< Shouldn’t we wait for Five? >>

The boys darted at Allison a reproaching look. Even Luther.

<< What? >>

<< I agree with Allison, we should wait. >> interceded Vanya. << This is really _his_ thing. And I don’t wanna end up blowing everything up again four years in advance. >>

A hurtful silence dropped among the five of them.

<< Yeah, I think we can wait a couple of seconds. >>

<< We could take a little stroll. >>

<< There’s no hurry. >> the boys blurted out all at once.

The family was clearly not still much used to her dry sense of humour, but at least it was holding them back. For the moment.

She prayed Five would be quick.

The first blow came unexpected – as always – but for the second one she was ready to dodge... only to end up with the direct hit of an elbow on her nose. She fell on the floor, blood trickling down her nostril, and she couldn’t stop her fall. She saw realization dawning on Ning's usually so impassive monk expression and grinned with all her might. With her free hand, she grabbed Sam and finally pulled. No more need to hide.

The thread in her hand, suddenly visible, triggered the firelocks all at the same time.

The corridor above them went ablaze in an instant, the old seasoned wood crackling in the flames.

Ning stepped out, covering her mouth with her sleeve, just before a big chunk of wood had the chance to plummet on her head. Lily hoisted Sam’s corpse on her back and stepped right through the flames. The fire swallowed them beating hard on her skin as she hid under Sam's corpse.

She took the luxury to look back and grinned again at Ning as she watched her go, helplessly.

<< Miss Lily... >> called her a well-known voice.

Damn it.

He was standing in the hall, the smoke slowly filling up the air around them. The front door so close right behind his back.

Holding Sam as best as she could, she managed to get a hold on the second gun and pointed it at him.

<< Don’t make me do it. >> her voice was pleading. << Step aside. >>

Pogo tightened his lips and held his ground.

<< I’m afraid, Miss Lily, I can’t. >>

She pulled the trigger.

He was fidgeting with his knives when a sudden thought made Diego raise his eyes again on the Academy. Last time he had done this, Mom was at the window waving goodbye.

He still resented the fact that Vanya could joke on that.

But then something from the window caught his eye. He got up and looked more carefully.

<< Is that fire? >> asked Luther, stepping beside him.

Klaus and the girls looked up at them and then at the building.

<< It _is_ fire. >> agreed Diego.

<< Shit! >> commented Klaus.

A blue flash and Five popped out of nowhere. And looked around.

<< What the hell did you do? >> he hissed at his siblings.

Luther and Diego ran to the door and rammed it down as one man.

Five jumped ahead of them, while Vanya, Allison and Klaus merely followed.

There was a burned corpse on the floor, and Pogo was lying motionless on the other side of the hall. Between them, a girl was still pointing her gun at him. She looked surprised.

<< Oh, shit. >> she whispered.

Vanya’s lip trembled. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Pogo. Images of him, with two blots of blood tainting his shirt, getting bigger, dripping down his braces onto his trousers... Her hands started shaking violently as she tried to hold her head.

Then she heard it. Her heartbeat.

The lights in the room flickered and the girl got slammed on the wall as if hit by a sudden wind, the gun fell out of her hand.

<< Vanya stop! >>

Five vanished in a flash, only to reappear on his sister's side and disappear again.

The girl fell on the floor, still alive.

Luther stepped in and grabbed her by her throat, lifting her until her feet started kicking helplessly mid-air.

<< Vanya, you’ve got to stop this, now! >>

Her eyes had turned white. Not good, definitely not good.

<< Vanya, listen to me. >> he insisted shaking her again by the collar of her jacket. << You need to control this. You need to calm down. >>

Her eyes finally met his. The ground stopped shaking under their feet.

The girl was fighting for air, her eyes were getting watery and her face red.

<< Who the hell are you? >> Luther hissed at her.

He had never killed someone unarmed, but the last days had changed his take on things in oh so many ways.

She raised one hand to grab Luther’s wrist.


	8. Number Eight – Ning

The incense smoke rose from the burners and climbed up in a straight line.

In the cold, empty room, Ning sat and listened to the world around her. Spring was coming and the sun rose in the east earlier every day, waking the morning birds to their singing. The snow was slowly yielding again to the timid heat of the sun rays and new grass was growing around the temple.

With her eyes closed, Ning sat and thought of all this, appreciating the peace of her early meditation, knowing that she was going to miss it.

From the different entrances of the room, four men sneaked in, their steps as quiet as the melting snow, their breaths no louder than the white smoke towering high from the burners, their staffs resting loyally in their hands ready for the fight.

Ning kept her eyes closed, smiling to herself. This was going to be a good one. This was going to be her kiss goodbye.

She patiently waited for the strikes to be cast. It was kind of them to attack her no more than two at a time.

She easily deflected the blow on her throat, while with her right hand she took control of the staff aiming for her shaved head. She hit both of the men with one rotation of her wrist.

When the third one came, jumping from the mezzanine overlooking corridor, she intercepted his legs mid-air and let gravity lead him to the ground in the least convenient position. As for the fourth, the tip of her staff stopped an inch away from his eyes. He dropped his weapon and smiled with gratitude and awe.

Only then, she opened her eyes and looked up.

The old man gripping his leather gloves on the banister seemed pleased.

His pointy moustache almost conceded a smile, as he readjusted his monocle on his right eye.

The time had come.


	9. Chapter Six – ... home

<< Who the hell are you? >>

Her whole body swayed in midair at Number One slightest shake.

<< Why don’t we just try to let her breathe for a second and ask her again? >> ventured Klaus.

The girl raised one hand and touched Luther’s wrist. The whole arm seemed to vanish into thin air. Luther gasped and stepped back, the girl fell coughing on the ground, and the arm reappeared in its proper place. But when he raised his eyes again, the girl was not there anymore.

He accused a sudden blow to his cheekbone that hurt a tiny bit, then one on his stomach that merely tickled and finally a sharp kick on the back of his knee that sent him lying on the floor. Diego felt a silent movement, nothing more than a breeze, behind his shoulder and aimed between that spot and the door.

The girl reappeared with a faint yelp, grazed by the knife now stuck on the wall behind her. Diego lost no time and attacked her before she could disappear again. Too late, but still he got a hold on her. Her elbow stroke hard on his throat and she broke free.

Safely unseen, she jumped back on her feet, dodged a blind attack from the curly-head woman and rushed for the door.

<< I heard a rumour that you turned visible again. >>

Lily felt her invisibility dropping away and looked at her body turn back against her will, confused.

A sudden light flashed before her eyes and the little boy from a while before tried to stab her. She dodged, disarmed him and grabbed his arm. Blue flashing lights started flickering and buzzing all around like electric waves as the room kept appearing and disappearing around them from different perspectives. It felt like falling, continuously, and in every direction, but she held her grip and fought back, fist for fist, kick for kick, as best as she could. Only when she managed to get invisible again, she let go. The boy stopped and looked around an inch away from her face, clearly not able to grasp the situation.

<< I heard a rumour... >> the voice said again somewhere behind her, but she was quicker this time.

She reached for her mouth and transferred her power.

To everybody else, the girl reappeared in the middle of the hall, an arm weirdly suspended on thin air, and Allison was gone.

Lily took a second to assess the situation and breathe. It felt like someone had flossed her brain moving the string between her ears.

She looked at the flames burning low, now. She looked at Pogo still lying on the floor. She ran an eye on all the three freaks she had fought so far, while holding a steady grip on the fourth.

What she didn’t see was Klaus clenching his fists.

In no time, a whitish and ice-cold sort of _thing_ grabbed her from behind and shoved her on the wall again. She found herself falling on the floor for the second time within minutes. Her body was aching everywhere.

Klaus launched a high-pitched cry of victory and came grinning right at her face.

<< Who’s the look-out now? >> he screamed at the others.

She kicked him in the mouth and tried to get back up, but a sudden piercing pain at her shoulder got her screaming. Another knife had pinned her on the wall.

The all five of them were standing and looking down at her, most of them rightfully pissed. Only the weird guy wearing makeup seemed to be more interested in throwing disappointed glances at the blood trickling down his mouth.

The little boy snatched one of his associate’s many knives and knelt down to press it against her throat.

<< Who are you and what are you after? >> he hissed at her with pure rage, almost spitting on her face.

Threatened by a teenager, she thought, that was being pretty low.

<< What the hell, Lily, you _burned_ me? >>

It took a second for everyone to accept the presence of a new voice behind them.

Vanya kept breathing and rocking herself like a lunatic.

To her surprise, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she wiped them with anger. She had almost done it again. She had been so close. The image of Pogo on the floor, of Pogo hanging with antlers coming out of his chest came flashing before her eyes again and she shut them, clawed them with her fingernails. New images stormed in. Leonard, the lake, the fight in the parking lot, Allison with her throat cut open, Leonard stabbed...

<< Stop! >> she screamed. << Stop! Stop! Stop! >>

The images turned dark again.

She opened her eyes.

She was whimpering on the stairs of the Academy. The world still in one piece.

Everybody looked at the guy staggering uneasily on the other end of the room.

His legs stumbled a bit as he quickly seemed to regain some control over them. The raw flesh on his arms and face was rearranging itself in what didn’t look like particularly pleasant process. What had been a bullet-hole on his forehead was already nothing more than a barely noticeable bump.

He roamed and teetered around, wincing at the scene, picking up stuff from the floor as the Hargreeves looked at him in a sort of macabre fascination: a dart, that he let fall, then a knife...

<< Shut up, Sam, you were dead. You couldn’t feel anything. >>

<< Still, it’s itchy. >> he complained, scratching tentatively his forearm with the tip of the blade.

Klaus lips twitched from his teeth in a grimace.

Lily rolled her eyes.

The little boy didn’t seem to appreciate this nice bantering moment.

<< Tell me who you are or, I swear to God, I’ll slit her throat. >> he seethed in a new fit of anger.

Lily felt the blade push harder on her skin.

<< Oh yeah? >> the guy smiled and unexpectedly grabbed Allison under his arm with a twirling Tango move. << One girl for one girl, shall we play? >> he cheekily sent her a kiss as he kept playing with his knife.

Caught off guard, Allison tried to get back at him.

<< Ah-ah, not a word, darling. >> he said placing the blade on her lips. << I know the trick. >>

<< Enough, Number Nine. >> said a stern voice coming from the stairs.

Slowly emerging from the smoke that had invaded the upper floor, Sir Reginald Hargreeves himself, pointy white moustache uptight and monocle on his eye, made his entrance. A couple of steps behind him, a girl in brown oriental-looking robes followed. Her shaved head and her undecipherable expression could only add some salt to the already surreal overall picture.

<< Number... Nine? >>

<< It’s already despicable enough that you almost let your sister escape again. >>

‘Number Nine’ seemed to lose any interest in Allison.

<< She _killed_ me! >> he protested pointing at the girl still pinned at the wall. << How comes it is always my fault? And she’s not my sister. >> he then remembered to add.

Brown curls were starting to re-grow on his finally re-skinned head.

<< You let her do it. >> replied Mr. Hargreeves tapping his stick on the floor. << You should know by now that despite your power, your weakness is still a liability to the team. Just as much as Number Ten’s deplorable lack of cooperation. >> he added darting a stern look to the girl.

<< And you, Number Two, should be more careful about leaving around all of your knives like that. >>

The rest of the family seemed to remember just then that they actually existed.

Diego blushed to the root of his hair.

<< They t-t-t-took them... >> blabbered feebly, then quickly shut up when his eyes met Klaus’s.

<< Number Eight. >> the old man called. << Help Number Ten to her room. >>

He had not yet finished speaking that the girl with the shaved head stepped forward. With one only brisk movement she slipped the blade out of Lily’s shoulder. The latter suppressed a yelp. And many others as Ning brusquely pulled her arm over her shoulder and started carrying her up the stairs.

Only then Mr. Hargreeves took a moment to scan the unlikely gathering with a strict expression on his face. At last, his eyes fell on Five.

<< You finally mastered the ability to jump through time, I take it. >> he simply told him, his voice not betraying the slightest hint of pride nor surprise.

<< Just as expected. >> the boy snapped back defiantly.

Sir Reginald’s eyes lingered on him just a while longer.

<< I’m glad to see you. >> he said at last, averting his gaze. << I’m glad to see you all. >>

Something inside Luther’s stomach dropped loose when his father’s eyes met his, briefly.

<< I expect you have questions and serious matters to discuss with me. >> the old man resumed saying. << I will meet you presently in the living hall, but first I need to deal with the mayhem the Second Class has... >>

<< The Second Class? >>

Sir Reginald looked at his Number One with a surprised frown. It was not like Luther to interrupt his father.

<< The Second Class of the Umbrella Academy, of course. >>

<< You _replaced_ us? >>

Mr Hargreeves frown furrowed a little deeper.

<< Sorry, man, the place was vacant. >> snorted ‘Number Nine’ with an irksome smirk. << We just took it. While you enjoyed your little holiday on the Moon. >>

Luther’s hand clasped his jaw and squeezed it as hard as he could. And he could much.

Nobody really tried to stop him.

<< So wait, wait a second, >> intruded Klaus instead. << what you’re saying is that there are other of us? >>

<< There used to be. Forty-three, to be exact. >>

<< And what happened to them? >> asked Allison, while Klaus’s jaw dropped into a ‘what’. << I mean, are they here? >>

Sir Reginald picked up the dart from the floor and threw a quick glance at Pogo.

<< Most of them died. >> he answered briskly. << Some simply went missing. Some of them, however, managed to survive. >>

Sam tried to grin there, and his jaw clicked in an unpleasant way.

<< Grace! >>

From the ruins of the fire now extinguished, the familiar silhouette appeared with a broad smile on her face.

<< Mom... >>

<< Hello Diego, hello everyone. >> she greeted with her usual enthusiasm. << It’s so good to see you all. >>

<< When you’re finished with the fire, bring Pogo to his room. >> Mr Hargreeves commanded. << If he’s not awake in an hour please begin the emergency protocol without me. >>

<< I’m sure it won’t be necessary. Lily would never... >>

<< I didn’t ask for your opinion. >>

The robot smiled again and quickly picked Pogo in her arms.

Diego was about to growl something, when another thin voice intruded from the doorway.

<< Is he gonna be alright? >>

<< Oh, don’t worry, dear, I’m sure he will. >> answered Mom with another smile before hurrying away along the burned corridor.

Vanya nodded uneasily as most of the eyes in the room had shifted on her.

<< Hey Dad... >> she managed to mumble.

Only Five kept his gaze pinned on the old man’s face, studying the expression on it. For the first time since they had walked in he seemed to show some surprise.

<< Number Seven? >>

Vanya tried to smile, unable to hold his evidently baffled stare.

<< I’m... with them... >> she muttered.

Sir Reginald seemed to recover.

<< Of course. >> he said. << Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will meet you in the living hall in a moment. >>

The whole family followed him with their eyes as he hurried up the stairs.

Luther opened his hand and the boy fell on the ground holding his face in his hands.

<< Ih yoo’ll escoose me... >> he gnawed getting up in a painful parade of dignity, before sneaking up the stairs himself.

A heavy silence fell on the room.

Vanya stopped fidgeting with the folder of her shirt and rubbed her hands on her trousers, and finally looked up again at her siblings.

<< Well, >> she mumbled with a nervous twitch. << no place like home. >>


	10. Number Nine – Sam Young Allen Wright Hargreeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there.  
> I've changed the Warning of the story, mainly because of this character. Even though it's told, at least in my intentions, in a rather light-hearted kind of way, I may understand why someone might flag this as a depiction of violence.  
> I appreciate opinions on this. And on anything, really.  
> Anyway, I must probably warn you about (mild) self-inflicted violence in the chapter below. It's just the nature of the character, though.  
>   
> PS: I can't use HTML in the title section.  
> The title of this chapter should be: "Number Nine – Sam ~~Young~~ ~~Allen~~ ~~Wright~~ Hargreeves"

Sam Young had always been such a lovely child. And a lucky one, to boot.

No matter how many times he fell, the bruises and the scratches on his knees would always heal in no time and, after a quick little cry, he would go back to play with the other kids as if nothing had happened. And possibly end up hurting himself again.

All the personnel at school had been asked to keep an extra eye on him. But, after all, everybody would have done it anyway. Everybody loved the little adorable rascal, and many wondered how could his biological mother have given away such a beautiful little thing in the first place.

It was a real shock, then, when they read about the accident on the papers.

Many eyes cast curious glances at the little kid standing by his parents’ grave. He seemed unscathed. The nurses at the hospital had shown some surprise at his early recovery, but after all, he had had just some scratches when they had found him, crying in a pool of blood in the middle of the road. A real miracle.

The Allens seemed such a nice family.

They welcomed the little child in his new home one day in early May. The sun filtered through the high windows and the afternoon was spent playing with his new toys on the carpet, just to get to know each other a little better. In the night they found him in the kitchen stabbing his own hand with a sharp knife. Tears streamed down the red and rosy face.

At the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Allen had to answer many questions. But at the end of a long, exhausting day, the adoption service deliberated that the family could keep the child.

<< The shock of having witnessed his parents’ death can manifest itself in different forms. >> the psychologist report went. << Curiosity towards violently inflicted wounds might be one. >>

The family head back home the following day, the child’s injured hand carefully tended and bandaged. Pretty soon, little Sam began showing his intolerance towards it.

<< Can I take it off, now? >> he kept asking. << It’s itchy. >>

Many times Mrs. Allen had to explain the importance of keeping clean and safe the wound before they could remove the bandages.

<< But it’s healed already! >> would the child protest.

In the end, they had to reinforce the bandaging system with an extra plaster cast.

Pretty soon little Sam had learned a new lesson: whatever he had to do, he had to hide better.

His next experimentations took place again in the middle of the night, but no more in the kitchen and no more in such a visible place as a hand.

With knives out of reach, now he had to make do with what he could find – that took quite some imagination.

When he found pins or nails, he snatched them into his pocket and perform some tiny stabbing at night. Shattered glass was good for a little walk. When he finally located his father’s toolset, he started experimenting with hammer and saw.

Hiding the temporary bruises and scratches was easy, especially in winter. The huge, warm handmade jumpers from grandma that matched so nicely with his sweet green eyes were perfect for hiding anything. Long sleeves, loose shirts, long trousers. In time, Mrs. Allen came to the mistaken conclusion that the kid resented cold. Sam would wear a thick robe at breakfast and then quickly sneak into his bedroom to check if the wound was still there. And usually, to his utter satisfaction, it wasn’t.

After months of careful experimentation, Sam found a box of matches in the kitchen.

It didn’t end well.


	11. Chapter Seven – Forty two rooms, nineteen bathrooms and not a single drop of coffee (Part I)

It felt weird to be there again.

Luther’s eyes lingered maybe a bit too long on the chandelier still hanging above them. The ghost of a piercing pain stabbed him on his back. Only it wasn’t there anymore, neither the pain nor, in fact, the hairy, thick back.

<< You alright, Big Fella? >>

Diego. Wondering about his welfare. Oh, well, the world had already ended, after all.

<< It just seems that I’m here again. >> he finally sat on the armchair, half surprised by its not creaking under his weight. << It got blown to pieces and I’m still stuck in this place. >>

<< Still better than the moon, I bet. >>

A tiny sprout of a chuckle, that was all he could offer.

<< At least now I’ve got company. >>

A grown-up man on a bicycle running in circles. Another ghost, another memory. He averted his gaze and led it back to his resting hands.

Diego instead kept watching out. The shaved-head woman was shuffling quietly on the mezzanine corridor, far too familiar with the place for his liking. She looked down on him with her impenetrable expression.

<< Even too much company. >> he commented bitterly.

This was painful, far more painful than she had anticipated.

Her hands clenched on one another, Vanya kept moving her gaze from one side of the room to the other. Wherever it laid, flashes kept assaulting her. Her hand ran instinctively to her pocket, but there were no pills there to swallow and move on. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

<< Here. >>

When she opened her eyes again, a far too little hand was holding out to her what appeared to be a margarita.

<< It seems like you need one. >> said Five sipping from his own glass.

<< Hey, I guys, how about a little bit of consideration for your sobering up brother? >>

<< Shut up Klaus, I’m trying to avert an anticipated apocalypse here. >>

He was not hissing it. Dry humour. Vanya took the glass and downed it in one go under Klaus’s wide-open eyes. He snorted and grimaced away.

<< So much for trying to save the world. >> he pouted plunging a little deeper on the couch.

Vanya and Five’s eyes met as they shared the shadow of a grin at their brother’s expense.

She had missed this.

<< Thanks. >> she mumbled.

Five looked away.

<< Any time. >>

<< Am I the only one who finds the sight of a 13-year-old drinking a little disturbing? >> asked Allison.

Diego shrugged.

<< We’ve seen worse. >> he said, darting a meaningful gaze in a certain direction.

<< Hey! >> Klaus readily protested.

Diego and Allison giggled softly much to his annoyance.

Luther looked at her.

<< You used the Rumour again. >> he said.

The giggle died out quickly, as Allison’s eyes wandered towards the drinks on display.

<< Yeah, you two big guys seemed to be beaten up pretty badly by a little girl. >> she said mockingly. << It seemed like you could use some help. >>

Luther nodded imperceptibly, aware that she was not looking in his direction.

<< Thanks. >> his dead serious voice forced her to stop averting her gaze. << It was good to have you back. >>

Before she could reply, Sir Reginald stepped into the room clearing his throat. The shaved girl followed without a sound.

The old man cast a quick, disapproving glare around the room.

<< First Class. >> he greeted them.

Vanya put down her glass, making more sound than she intended. To her surprise, nobody seemed to take notice.

<< It seems that you have taken a great effort in order to come to me today, and therefore I declare myself available to answer the questions you may have, as long as I see fit. >> the old man declared, taking his place in his old armchair by the fire. << Number One, you may speak. >>

Luther’s mouth opened and closed without a sound.

<< We have questions about the Apocalypse. >>

Sir Hargreeves most reproaching glare ran over the little boy standing in the middle of the room with a cocktail in his hand.

<< Number Five I didn’t give you... >>

<< As the eldest member of the Academy, I think I have the right to speak. >>

Sir Reginald was about to growl back his indignation, when...

<< I think you should listen to him. >> said Luther.

The old man’s lips stiffened to whiteness.

<< Very well. >> he conceded after a while, his moustache almost trembling with effort. << Number Five. >>

Five took a second to smirk defiantly.

<< The Apocalypse is less than four years away from now. >> he announced then. << We know when it happens, we know who does it and how. >>

No one did so much as even flinching in her direction. Vanya gulped uncomfortably, guilt, fear and a glimpse of gratitude battling down in her stomach.

<< More interestingly, we know you knew about it all along. >> Five eyes were pinned on his father’s, ready to catch any glimpse of revelation he might try to conceal. << Now we’d like to know how. >>

Sir Reginald frowned and stared back.

<< And I suppose you are not inclined in sharing your own part of information. >>

<< Only as long as we see fit. >> was Five’s quick reply.

For the first time since they could remember, the Hargreeves witnessed their father hesitating.

The old man took another good look at the family assembled, and another to the young woman standing by his side. Then, he took his monocle in his hands and began to cleanse the lens deliberately slowly. Five was a ticking bomb about to explode.

<< I have always known about the impending Apocalypse. >> Sir Reginald said at last. << And I am glad to see that, despite everything, my effort turned out not to be in vain and you have finally found the way to fulfill your mission. >>

<< Our mission? >>

Luther’s voice seemed to touch something deep inside, for when he looked up, Sir Reginald’s eyes were filled with a light none of them had ever seen.

<< To save the world. >> he simply said. << I have always told you, and you have never listened. >>

The siblings moved uneasily in their seats, unable to face this almost emotional version of the man they used to know. Almost human.

Only Vanya, standing behind the couch, was struck by a completely different thought.

<< But Dad... >>

<< Since when? >> Five cut her off. << Since when did you know about it? >>

<< Since the very beginning, of course. >>

<< Since when we were born? >>

The usual stern frown made its reappearance, as the monocle, shining, found its way back to its usual position.

<< Don’t be ridiculous, Number Five, hundreds of years before that. >>

Despite all her aching body shouting to stop, Lily was pacing furiously in her room, her mind busy in an endless computation of chances and probabilities. For a new escape plan, obviously. Only now she had blown the option with the tranquilizer for Pogo, and then again apparently there were six more of them. Six more Hargreeves. The First Class. Damn it. Nobody expected them to be back so soon.

A tapping sound came from the window to distract her.

<< What do you want now? >> she said, opening it.

Sam frowned with the best innocent and offended of his frowns.

<< Hey, I’m risking my life here just to check if you’re alright. >>

He was. He was hanging like an idiot from the grate at her window on a third floor.

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

<< It is very uncomfortable. >> he insisted.

She looked at him for a while. The bump on his forehead was gone, his skin seemed to be alright, except maybe a little rash on his neck. Something appeared to be wrong with his jaw, but that wasn’t stopping him anyway. She sighed and sat on the windowsill.

<< I’m sorry I burned you. >> she conceded.

<< It’s alright. >> he smiled. << Honestly, it was worth it just to see the look on their faces. >> he added, his smile turning to a grin.

Lily scowled, and Sam noticed.

He suddenly poked her shoulder with a finger, right on the wound, causing a surprised and resented yelp.

<< Does that hurt? >> he asked gingerly. << You know I can fix it. >>

<< You only did it once. >> she said, protecting her wound as it started bleeding again.

<< Come on, let me try. >> there was a pleading look in his eyes. << It can do no harm, and I could finally show the old man. He never believed me. >>

Lily’s scowl grew deeper.

<< Why do you even care? >>

<< Come on, let me try. >>

She looked at him, his right arm stretched through the grate, the other limbs too busy clinging onto it above a good 35-feet fall. That stupid Umbrella tattoo stood out just over his wrist. She rolled her eyes, let go of her shoulder and sat on the edge of the windowsill, making no effort to make it any easier for him. He reached out as best as he could.

<< We need to get away from here. >> she said as her gaze wandered over the scenery beyond the grate. << You have to help me. >>

<< I’m trying my best here. >> he said, his face squeezed between the iron bars.

<< Sam, I mean it. >>

The hand on her shoulder didn’t seem to sort any kind of effect. Sam gave up with a huff.

<< Why? Why should we do that? Why can’t we just stay? >> he said. << I mean, look at this place- Not even the Allens had a house like this. >>

<< The one you burned down, you mean? >>

Sam frowned at her.

<< I was young and stupid back then. >>

<< You’re still stupid. >>

<< You’re the one who still burns down places. >>

<< At least I do it on purpose. >>

<< Just like you did with electricity? >>

He cursed himself the minute he heard it coming out of his mouth.

<< I’m sorry, I didn’t mean... >>

Lily averted her eyes.

<< No, you’re right. That’s exactly the point. >> she said, in a flat voice. << I almost killed you. >>

<< You always do. >> Sam replied with a smirk.

The deadpan expression on her face didn’t flinch.

<< For real. >> she said. << This time you almost didn’t make it back. >>

<< But I did, didn’t I? >> he replied pressing his face against the grate to try and intercept her eyes. << And Reggie and the gang, they helped. They got me back. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t... >>

<< You wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for them. >> she anticipated him, raising her voice. << I wouldn’t have... I wouldn’t have even thought about electrocuting people. >>

<< I would have never known about my limits... >>

<< You wouldn’t have had the need to. >> she burst. << This is all going too far. _You_ almost died, just like the guy with all the tentacles died, back then. He doesn’t care. Look how he replaced the First Class with us. He just needs us as tools to avert the apocalypse. But I can’t. I don’t have any cool superpower like yours, I don’t come back from the dead, I don’t see the explosion before it comes. >>

<< You’re usually the one who _causes_ the explosion... >>

She glared at him, and again he bit his stupid tongue.

<< I am leaving. >> she said. << With or without you. I will find a way. If you want to come, it’s your choice, now. >>

Her hand slipped through the bars. And pushed.

<< Your existence has never been a mere fluke of luck as that of regular human beings. >> Mr. Hargreeves said. << It has been carefully planned. It had to happen in the right place and at the right time, of course. You cannot even begin to imagine how hard it is to trace down the exact termination of a species. >>

<< This makes no sense. >> muttered Diego in the background.

Five was staring, just like his siblings at the old man he thought he had known.

<< It actually does. >> he said in half a whisper.

He never had a chance to calculate the actual possibilities, he realized.

<< What are you actually implying that we are _not_ human? >> said Allison, stepping in.

<< Why? Did you ever think you were? >> Sir Reginald’s voice sounded genuinely surprised. << Carried and been born in a few hours, gifted with abilities no one else has... I thought you had figured that out. >>

<< This is insane... >> mumbled Klaus plunging even deeper in the couch.

Five’s brain was crumbling. That was so obvious, and still...

<< What are we, then? >>

Mr. Hargreeves looked at his Number One.

<< You are the only hope for this planet to avert the Apocalypse. >> he simply answered. << Nothing more, nothing less. >>

<< And what about me? >>

Her voice was fainter than ever, but nonetheless everybody heard it.

Vanya was standing behind them all, lost, facing her father. He put on his best indignant expression.

<< We’ve been through this already, Number Seven, you were nothing but a mistake. You have no power at all. >> he said, sternly. << Now, if you have any other... >>

<< I did it. >>

The whole room froze.

<< _I_ caused the Apocalypse, Dad. >>


	12. Chapter Eight – Forty two rooms, nineteen bathrooms and not a single drop of coffee (Part II)

Klaus had woken up in many odd places in his life.

So, when he realized that that must have been the boot of a car, he wasn’t even that much surprised, to be honest. That kind of shit tended to happen to him, every now and again. Good thing was, he had learned a couple of tricks in time.

<< Okay, couple passing by. >>

They mainly starred his ghost brother Ben as a lookout. It was go time.

<< Help! >> he started screaming in his most desperate voice as he kicked as hard as he could on the cold metal. << Help! _Um Gottes Willen_! Help! >>

<< Good job, they stopped. >> reported Ben from his watch.

Klaus kicked even harder.

<< Help! _Hilf mir_! _Aide-mois_! Heeeelp! >>

<< The guy’s gone looking for some help. >>

Klaus began howling with all his might.

<< I caused the Apocalypse, Dad. >>

Five’s eyes darted on the old man.

<< I’m the one who, in four years, destroys the world. >>

He saw him raising his gaze on the shaved-head woman, Number Eight, who simply held his stare.

<< Me, Dad, with my power. >> Vanya was screaming now. << And you knew all along. You all did, you, Mom, Pogo... >>

Her voice broke there. Nobody dared to move a muscle.

Five’s eyes kept darting from Dad to Vanya and back.

<< What about me, then? >> she was crying now. << Was I supposed to save the world too? >>

Sir Reginald finally seemed to wake up again.

<< I never knew... >> he began.

<< Don’t lie to me! >>

Five gritted his teeth as a tremor rumbled weakly under their feet. He clenched his hands on the back of the chair before him.

<< It was all in your journal, you knew about my powers and you made Allison... >>

<< I never knew you would be the one causing the apocalypse. >> Mr. Hargreeves said, raising his voice.

Vanya stopped long enough for Five to know they hadn’t turned white yet.

<< I guess age made me too soft. >> Reginald kept on mumbling, mainly for his own benefit. << I probably should have killed you that day. >>

Five took no time in the jump. The lights flickered for an instant, and then he hit her with his chair on the head. Vanya fell on the floor, senseless.

It took two men to force the lock open, but the full force of the nearest pub had joined in the rescue mission, apparently.

<< Are you alright? >> they asked him.

Klaus blinked in the sunlight and smiled to his saviours.

Only when they hoisted him out of the car, he noticed where he was. The Academy was looking down on him as judgingly as ever. He stuck his tongue out at it.

<< How did I get here again? >> he asked in what the rescuers misinterpreted as shock confusion.

<< Don’t you remember anything? >> Ben was startled. << Diego and Allison found you in Diego’s car, then Five... >>

<< Oh shit, was that _real_? >>

It didn’t make any sense. But then again, when anything did, of late?

<< Don’t worry, the police will be here any minute now. >> kindly informed him a man of the little crowd.

Muscular built, nice hazel eyes. Klaus grinned broadly at him in a battering of grateful eyelashes.

<< They’re all inside. >> insisted Ben. << We should go and check what’s going on. >>

When he noticed _why_ his brother was ignoring him, Ben stood up and walked right through the guy, who suddenly shuddered and backed away with a strange feeling.

<< We don’t have time for this. >>

<< Five! >> Allison jumped on her feet to check on her sister.

<< Oh, don’t thank me, please, I’ve only saved your lives – again. >> he said letting go of what was left of the chair.

She ignored him and checked Vanya’s eyes and head. Everything seemed to be alright.

<< Luther, please, carry her to the infirmary, I’ll go get Mom to look after her. >>

No reaction. Number One’s eyes seemed unable to lose sight of their father.

<< Vanya is right. >> he said, in a deep, serious voice. << If we really are supposed to have a purpose, I think it’s about time you stop lying to us. >>

<< ...and here we go again. >> muttered Diego getting up.

Sir Reginald raised an offended gaze on his favourite.

<< Everything I did I did to help you get better. >> he spitted out. << Of anyone, I expected you to... >>

<< First you lied about Vanya’s powers, then you sent me to the moon for no reason. How many other lies have you told us? How many red-herrings? Is this non-human thing even true? >>

His questions didn’t let the old man time to reply.

<< How can we trust any word you say after all you did to us? >>

Five rolled his eyes.

<< Come on, Luther, you’re being unreasonable. >> he tried to stop him. << You know that the bit on the apocalypse is true, you’ve seen it. And you know that we’re the only ones who can stop it. >>

<< And how do we know that making it happen wasn’t his plan from the start? >> Luther gestured at his father as if he had been nothing more than a piece of furniture in the room. << After all, he’s the one who pushed Vanya first, who ‘carefully planned her’, if we are to believe his words. >>

<< This is ridiculous, Number One. >> Sir Reginald’s moustache was trembling with indignation.

Diego had bent down and picked up Vanya.

<< I’ll take her to Mom. >> he offered.

<< Give her these too. >> said Five taking something out of his shorts’ pocket. << The one I put into her drink should start making effect before she wakes up, but she’s gonna need more. >>

He was holding a pills’ box in his hands.

Diego and Allison looked at him, reproach and gloom battling in their eyes.

<< What? I thought that meeting Dad could be a little too much and got them on my way here. >> he got defensive. << Do you think the facts proved me wrong? >>

Allison shook her head and took the box.

<< The only reason I sent you away was that as you were you would have put in jeopardy the operation concerning the Second Class. >> Mr. Hargreeves was saying. << Your gloom after... your incident was corrupting your spirit and your determination. Sending you to the moon was meant to give you purpose. I can see now that I have failed. >>

<< So you sent me away because you wanted to replace us with them? >> roared Luther, pointing his finger at the definitely non-impressed Asian woman beside his father.

<< I sent you away because I wanted you to _lead_ them. >> the old man had never raised his voice so much since the family had known him. << I wanted them to see you as the leader you had always been and I always wanted you to be. Not as the depressed, self-loathing shadow of yourself you had become. I had lost one of you already that way, and I was not going to lose another one. >>

<< None taken... >> mumbled Klaus.

<< You all have never understood how much is at stake. >> Sir Reginald kept going relentlessly. << All you ever cared for was just yourself and your meaningless little battles against me. >>

<< ‘We were just kids’, ‘You were never just kids’. >> mimicked Klaus in the background, for his own benefit only, eyes lost in a memory.

<< The destiny of the world, we get it now. >> burst Five, impatiently. << Then let’s cut the bullshit already, and tell us what we need to know. >>

Sir Reginald looked down on the boy with his old superior air.

<< It’s not just the destiny of the world. >> he said. << Planet Earth and its human species is nothing but a mere step in the grand scheme of things. The whole universe is in jeopardy. >>

<< I’m still not sure about this. >> mumbled Klaus, hanging carelessly by the emergency stair steps. << How exactly do you think you’re gonna help me? >>

Ben sighed.

<< I’ll check on Dad and let you know if anyone comes close to his office. >>

<< And why do you think this is gonna work? >>

<< Because he’s going to be busy with the other you and Five and all the others. >>

<< Right. >> Klaus stood for a second in contemplation of a particular set of bricks in front of him. << It’s still a pity I had to hit him that way, though. >>

Some drops of the nice guy’s nose blood were still on his hair.

In that moment, a body fell with moderate concern on his left and ended up banging on the ground.

Klaus looked up, Lily looked down. They both looked surprised.

<< What are you doing? >> she asked.

He gripped the iron bars a little harder.

<< Trying not to end up like that. >> he said, recoiling from the glimpse of blood as he looked down.

<< Why are you sneaking in like that? >> she asked again. << I thought this was your home. >>

<< I thought that too... >> he muttered looking at Ben.

<< She must know the other you, the one inside. >> he suggested. << You’ve got to play along. >>

<< Why? >> he muttered again.

<< What did you say? >> said the girl, trying to get a better view by gripping at her window bars.

Ben prompted him to speak.

<< Well... it’s complicated. >> he improvised. << The old Reggie and me... we never really got along. And I happen to need some cash, so... >>

Lily grinned with surprise, seeing how that might turn into her favour. After all, she might use an ally.

<< You’re here for stealing? >>

<< Pretty much. >>

<< Well, I think I can help you with that. >> she offered. << If you think you can help me get out. >>

Klaus smiled thinking that maybe it was his lucky day. If there was one skill he had acquired in all those years at the Academy, it certainly was the ability to sneak out of it.

<< Deal. >> he said quickly, before Ben could reply.

<< What are you doing? >> he predictably asked afterward.

Klaus grinned innocently.

<< Just what you said, _mi hermano_. >> he said as he resumed climbing. << Playing along. >>

Five was puzzled. And it was a feeling he couldn’t say he was familiar with.

His brain was trying to piece together all the information that seemed to be leaking in every possible direction. No wonder all of his equations were off.

<< But the Commission... >> he started.

The Commission, he had been in there. And he was pretty sure they never said anything about other planets, other timelines. It had always been about planet Earth.

<< The Commission! >> snorted Sir Reginald. << Just a stupid organization supposed to keep humanity on schedule. They appeared to take notice of all of my work only a few weeks ago. >> he muttered with contempt.

Something glowed in Five’s brain.

<< Because they didn’t need to. >>

His eyes rushed around the room, jumping from gaze to gaze without actually seeing anyone.

<< They never felt the need to stop you because every step you were taking was getting exactly where it was supposed to. To Vanya destroying the world. >>

Every piece was finding its way in the bigger picture, now.

<< And now they’re here not to stop you, but to stop _us_ as we got back. >> he was beaming with satisfaction. << They’re just looking for us. >>

<< No. >> said Klaus, staring right in front of him.

Five frowned, annoyed by the interruption.

<< Excuse me? >>

The ghost with a bullet hole in his forehead was staring back at Klaus.

<< They’re not looking for us. >>

<< So what can you offer? >> she was sitting comfortably on her windowsill.

Klaus settled as best as he could on the fire stairs.

<< Uhm... a detailed knowledge of the house? >> he suggested hesitantly.

<< Useless, I know everything about it. >>

<< What can _you_ offer? >>

<< I can make you invisible. >> she said. << As long as I can touch you. >>

<< She’s got powers too? >>

Klaus ignored his brother. They _had_ to play along, now.

<< Uhm, that’s convenient. >> he reflected.

<< What about your tentacle thing? >> prompted him Lily, her aching neck reminding her of the blow she had taken on the wall without seeing it coming.

She seemed to remember that the Horror was the one who died, but after all, it was Sam the one who had read all the comics, she might have got it wrong. And she remembered the feeling...

<< You mean Ben? >>

<< I don’t like her. >> commented the ghost.

<< Ben could be the lookout. >> Klaus offered with a happy smile.

<< And I don’t like you either. >>

Now she was confused. Ben was definitely the name of the one who had died. That meant that this one was... Anyway, a lookout was just what they needed.

<< Okay, here’s the plan. >> she leaned forward to point out at a particular window. << Do you think you can get there? >>

It was Five’s bedroom. Easy.

<< It’s the only one without grates on this side of the house. >> she explained. << Sorry, kind of my fault. >>

<< Who the hell is this girl? >> blurted Ben – not playing along at all.

Klaus just nodded.

<< Lend me your lookout to check no one is patrolling the cameras in the control room and then let’s meet there. >>

<< Come on, Ben. >> he said, showing the girl his ‘Good-bye’ palm past the grate. << You heard the lady. >>

Ben grumbled his way out to the corridor.

Their hands clapped together as they highed five.


	13. Chapter Nine – Forty two rooms, nineteen bathrooms and not a single drop of coffee (Part III)

<< What do you mean they’re not looking for us? >>

Five’s eyes were sharp knives ready to stab him.

<< That’s what the ghost here... >>

<< Mark. >>

<< ...that’s what Mark here is saying. >> Klaus corrected himself. << Apparently the ‘guys in the suits are looking for...’ >>

<< They’re looking for Sam and Lily. >> said the ghost. << And they found me instead, only that then they shot me and I died, permanently I mean, so they figured I was not him. >>

<< Yeah, all of that. >>

Five was wincing in a threatening way, trying to follow his brother’s gibberish.

<< Mom? >> called Allison.

Diego was following. He had had enough of the apocalypse, the Commission and their supposed destiny. There were things he was more interested in.

<< Mom? >>

Pogo’s door opened as Allison tried to knock.

Behind it, Mom was quietly bustling around. She finished to check some values on some kind of medical machinery and turned to them with her usual broad smile. He was still holding Vanya in his arms.

<< What else happened now? >> she asked in a voice that betrayed some amusement.

<< Five... well, Five hit her with a chair. >>

Mom shook her head with false severity.

<< Just like when you were kids. You kept me always busy, always playing around and hurting each other. >>

<< Well, Five’s gone a long way from when we were children... >> mumbled Allison.

<< He’s not the only one. >> added Diego, drily.

The light weight of Vanya in his arms still confused him. Allison could give him all the looks she wanted, that didn’t change the fact that their adorable sister had blown up the planet. His eyes wandered towards Pogo, still unconscious in his bed.

<< Is he alright? >>

<< He’s just asleep. >> she reassured him. << Lily must have found the old tranquilizer in your father’s study. She’s such a wild spirit! >>

Whenever she talked, he couldn’t help staring at her. Her movements, her voice, her smile...

<< Are you alright, darling? >>

He nodded with some difficulty.

<< Yeah... >> he said in a whisper.

<< We’re just... confused. >> interjected Allison, promptly. << Time travelling is complicated. >>

Diego just nodded in agreement.

Mom smiled again, her hand touching lightly his arm.

<< Let’s find a bed for your sister in the infirmary, then. >>

<< He’s saying that the guys, the guys that were following me and Ben, they came looking for them and when they found him they tied him up and when he told them he was not Sam, they killed him... >>

<< ...to see if I died or not, and I did. Except now I’m here and... >> the ghost kept rambling on, much to Klaus confusion. << ...then they were after you and... >>

<< But why, why were they looking for them? >> Five insisted.

<< I don’t know! >> Klaus blurted out, rubbing his aching temples.

<< Ask him! >>

The piercing tone in his brother’s voice wasn’t helping at all. His gaze wandered towards the collection of liquors on the other end of the room. A stern thud on the floor snapped him out of it.

<< Concentrate, Number Four. >>

The old man's cold eyes were on him, again, just like in his worst nightmares. His vision wavered a bit and then met the dead guy again.

<< It’s not like they told me anything. >> he was complaining, as they always did. << They just wanted to know where they were, and if I was him. Then they shot me. >>

<< He doesn’t know. >>

<< They said something about other people being after them as well. >>

<< You mean other people from the Commission? >> asked Ben, sitting beside him.

Klaus darted at him a pleading look.

<< I don’t know, it seemed that someone had a job to offer them, maybe. >>

<< They wanted to offer them a job. >> reported Klaus.

Five grimaced in disbelief.

<< What? >>

But the ghost wasn’t stopping for anyone.

<< Or to kill them for good, I think. Even though, with Sam, that’s not really an option, is it? >>

They covered behind a wall.

<< Why don’t we just turn invisible and walk the whole way through? >> complained Klaus. << And since when the whole house is full of security cameras? >>

<< Since Reginald Hargreeves has decided to make my life more difficult than what it already was. >> mumbled Lily, wincing to see if the green light was on.

Her companion snorted a bitter laugh.

<< Oh well, welcome to the club. >>

<< Mom is coming with Allison and Diego. >> said Ben, appearing from the corridor.

<< The lookout says people are coming, by the way. >>

Lily grabbed him by the wrist.

<< So, what we know is that they’re looking for them. >> summed up Luther. << That’s good news, at least they don’t know about us. >>

Five was pacing back and forth circling round all the obstacles along the way.

<< It’s not that easy. >> he hissed. << And they might find out pretty soon, anyway. >>

<< Do you think I can go now? >> asked Mark in a whisper.

Ben shushed him, interested in his brother’s rant.

<< I mean, these two are just a new variable. Did the Commission find them in the past already? Or is this a new thing for this timeline? What role did they have in the apocalypse, in _our_ apocalypse, I mean? >>

Luther stared blankly in front of him and Klaus shook his head in return.

It was Sir Reginald to break Five’s soliloquy.

<< Should I deduce that in the future you’re coming from there’s no trace of the Second Class? >>

Five looked right at the so-called Number Eight.

<< Never heard of them. >>

Walking through the house felt weirder than ever now. Allison peeked at the various rooms, noticing for the first time in her life that all of them appeared to have a bed made and ready.

<< So... how long has this new Class been around? >>

<< Your father came home with Ning at the beginning of Summer – just after Luther left. >> Mom almost singing voice informed her. << Sam and Lily, instead, joined the Academy only a couple of months ago. Your father hoped to find others, but so far... >> Mom smiled the last of that sentence away. << Anyway, it’s been so nice to have the house all in hustle and bustle again. >>

<< It doesn’t look like they’re enjoying it that much. >> commented Diego flatly.

Mom slowed down for a second, and a shadow quickly passed down on her face.

<< It hasn’t been easy for them. >>

Diego and Allison exchanged a quick surprised glance, but Mom had recovered to her usual cheerful expression again.

<< Come along, now. >> she said, moving towards the infirmary’s door.

As they all went in, Klaus and Lily reappeared in the middle of the corridor.

<< Uh-uh! They didn’t see us at all! >> he whispered in pure glee.

<< Shut up, they can hear you now. >> Lily’s eyes lingered just an instant on the closed door. << Come on, we need to move. >>

Another flight of stairs, and then a small portion of the mezzanine corridor above the living room. The door was out of sight from anyone in the small war council down there. They could make it.

On the last step she grabbed Klaus’s hand and pulled him. Hurrying behind them, Ben took a second to look down.

Sam opened his eyes and the pain on his head hit him.

He looked up for a second. It had been one hell of a fall, this time.

He rolled on his side and carefully got up, massaging his neck. He staggered his way out of the alley and to the front door.

<< This means that either the Commission succeeded in making them disappear or they died anyway. >> oblivious of the people around him, Five was thinking out loud.

Luther glances uneasily at the shaved-head girls, who didn’t seem to mind.

<< Or Dad might have sent them away, on Mars or something. >> suggested Klaus, sharing the same uneasiness about conceiving other people’s death in their living presence. << To save them, maybe... >>

<< That doesn’t matter. >> Five carried on. << As it was, they were not relevant for the apocalypse, and we shouldn’t interfere with whatever happens to them. >>

<< Except that you have already. >> said Sir Reginald.

The world around him seemed to reappear in Five’s sight. He looked at his father and the young woman next to him. His brain was aching.

<< Well, in that case, >> he said. << I guess that we should reduce our tactic to the very basics: it’s us against the Commission, whatever they want, we won’t let them have it.>>

Mark tucked Ben’s sleeve.

<< Is that you? >> he asked pointing upwards.

<< What? >>

But the other ghost had already disappeared.

A couple of expensive-looking small boxes had already disappeared in some of the many pockets of Klaus’ coat, and now he was considering the jewel over a ring that looked like a real diamond.

<< You wouldn’t sell it. >> informed him Lily. << Too precious, they would trace it back easily. >>

<< What, you’re an expert? >>

<< I used to be a professional, yes. >> she grabbed a wooden box with pearl engravings and threw it at him to catch. << This is better. With the right people, you could make a good hundred dollars out of it. >>

Klaus turned the little box in his hands and kissed it, before making it disappear in a very practical whole in the lining on his back.

That’s when Ben crashed in.

<< I think they saw me. >> he announced, out of breath as much as a ghost could be.

Klaus snorted a laugh.

<< What? >> asked Lily.

<< Oh, it’s Ben, he’s being paranoid. >>

<< There’s a ghost down there, he saw me. >> Ben insisted. << And maybe also the other me... >>

Lily frowned.

<< Paranoid about what? >>

<< Oh, he thinks someone saw him, when he perfectly knows that nobody can see him because he’s worm food. >> he added grimacing at him.

<< There’s the other you down there, you dumbass. >>

Lily made a knife disappear in her pocket.

<< I think we should move. >> she said nervously.

<< I need coffee. >> said Five, collapsing on the couch.

In an instinctive reflex, Ben moved away from him just in time.

<< I’m sure, I saw you. >> insisted Mark. << Just a second ago, I’m sure it was you. >>

<< Will you two just shut up? >> whispered Klaus, rubbing his temples harder than ever and just whishing everybody stopped talking.

<< I swear to God, you were just there! >> Mark pointed to the banister on the other end of the room.

All of a sudden, Number Eight’s head turned in the same direction and grabbed the staff resting on the wall beside her.

<< Shit! >>

Lily dodged just in time as she hit right through the open door. Klaus was not as lucky. The engraved box fell on the floor behind him. Ning stroke him again before he could react. Lily was already out of the room, running towards the mezzanine, knife in hand. As if she had heard something, the shaved head snapped abruptly to the door. Klaus got back on his elbows, his head spinning.

<< I told you they had seen me. >> Ben muttered.

Klaus collapsed on the floor.

They only saw the huge chandelier above them beginning to move and Number Eight reappearing just in time to grab her side of the chain with her bare hands.

<< Move! >> Luther roared.

Five and Klaus disappeared in a flash.

As invisible as she could, Lily kept running down the corridor and onto the stairs. The Big Boy could make it, and stay put for a second, the others were more of a problem. And the pain in her shoulder kept stifling her at her every move.

The huge crash behind her back didn’t stop her.

Ning landed on her feet right beside the chandelier and began running towards the front door.

Behind a breathless Luther, Sir Reginald stiffened his lips. Sheltered behind the bar, Five followed the line of his father's gaze. A human shape was flickering faintly towards the stairs.

When Klaus got up, his brother was gone already. The living one, the dead one was still there with his nagging new friend. And he was pointing upwards.

<< Look, it’s the other me! >>

<< Told you. >> scoffed the Mark guy.

<< The current you must be there somewhere. >>

Then he had begun to run again.

Lily stumbled and found herself rolling down the stairs without even realizing what had made her fall. It was only when she reached the floor that the Boy appeared within her range of view.

<< Going somewhere? >> he asked with a grin.

She tried to kick him in the shin, but he jumped again a few inches away and grabbed her by her ankle, raising it slightly and forcing her on the floor. Her wound had started to bleed again, the pain was blinding. She needed to concentrate. When she kicked again, she made sure she got invisible just in time. Even though he should have foreseen what a girl would not feel remorse to aim for.

A bunch of people around a car with the boot forced open and quite a group of officers trying to quiet things down were arguing loudly on the other side of the street. It would have been way too easy to slip the car right down their nose, Sam couldn’t help thinking. That was the kind of things they used to do. She would have got in without anybody noticing, he would distract the cops, getting hit by another car in the street or throwing himself down a window, if necessary, and that was that.

He smiled to himself and fumbled with his keys. When he finally got the door open, Lily was there, dripping blood, behind her the weird Boy was writhing on the floor and Ning was running to reach her. He knew enough about her style to see what had happened.

And he remembered her words, with or without him.

<< Don’t! >> cried the Boy.

But he couldn’t. Their eyes met, he let her through, she didn’t stop.

When Ning came, he was in the way again.

<< I’m sorry. >> he told her, smiling feebly and tapping along. << Fancy a dance? >>

She hit him right in the face and moved on.

Even so, she didn’t make it to the gate that the engine of the car started to the general surprise of the little crowd who literally hadn’t seen it coming.


	14. Number Nine and Ten – Lily meets Sam

It was cold, it was damp, and she was exhausted. Ever since the bus had left without her, she had kept walking randomly, in the hope of finding a police station along the way. In the hope someone would see her.

Her head hurt and she could feel a bump growing under her hair where her head had hit the corner of the wall. No blood, though. That was good.

The night was falling and the streetlights had lit, washing over the greyness of the city their dim orange light.

She had run, she had tried to bump into people to notice her, then she had begun to walk slower and slower, invisibility draining all her energy along the way. Now every step was a little battle of its own. And she was bound to lose.

She looked around. Still no benches. Not a single one since she had started looking for one.

Then she gave up, she would sit on the pavement. She needed to rest. She needed to eat. She had hoped that tiring herself to the extreme would have helped to turn back to normal, but that obviously wasn’t working. She had kept walking for hours, stumbling on her own feet, and none of the people she had met had spared her a glance.

It was time to give up.

She picked a sheltered corner in an alley and sat down. She rummaged through her backpack for what had been supposed to be a little snack in case she got peckish on her way home, or the bus would get stuck in the traffic. Mom always thought of every little thing. Lily bet she hadn’t thought of _this_ one possibility. She fell asleep with her ham sandwich in her hands.

His arms hurt like hell.

He hadn’t taken the lack of physical exercise into account when he had planned this. Well, alright, maybe on this account Mrs. Wright wasn’t wrong, after all, he needed to go to the gym.

He moved his hand on the next protrusion along the gutter and forced his muscles to cooperate in hosting his body up. The ledge was not too far, he could rest there. With a groan, he pulled and pushed until his head reached the line of the well-deserved ledge.

That’s when the old lady decided to open the window.

<< ‘Cause I can feel her pulse. >>

The pulsing pain in the back of her head was the first thing she felt.

<< She’s alive, don’t worry. She just wouldn’t wake up, that’s all. >> the voice kept saying. << She might be drunk or high, for all we know. The kids start earlier these days. Yeah, I’m bringing her to the hospital for a check. Call Child Services for me, please. >>

Smell of leather and cigarettes, out of the window the dim lights of the city were sliding away. Lily blinked in the semi-darkness.

<< She’s waking up, chief. >>

<< Hey, there. >> the first voice said, from the driver’s seat. << Having the night of your life, are you? >>

Lily got up on her elbows and winced. She couldn’t see much, but that seemed to be a uniform. Maybe she had made it, somehow.

<< Are you the police? >>

<< You bet I am. >> said the man with a chuckle.

The younger one giggled and kept an eye on her.

Lily hoisted herself up and sat upright. She felt dizzy and weak.

<< I got lost. >> she said.

<< Oh yeah? >> asked the officer. << And did you happen to take anything while you were lost? >>

Lily looked at him blankly.

The younger man took over.

<< We’re going to the hospital, you might as well tell us now. >>

The good news was that his arms were not hurting anymore. The bad one that everything else was.

The howl of the ambulance painfully echoed through his partly injured brain.

When he opened his eyes, a nurse was pressing a breathing mask onto his nose. She was pressing so hard that the edge hurt him.

<< It’s alright. >> she told him, as he tried to take the thing away from his face. << We’re gonna take care of you now. >>

It was like all of her weight was pressing on the bridge of his nose. He knew he would grow it back anyway, but, jeez, why adding up to the pain?

She easily deflected another attempt. His hands were getting more and more difficult to control, in a few seconds they simply seemed to dangle from his wrists.

<< You fell from a fourth floor. >> the nurse told him severely. << It’s a miracle you’re still alive. >>

A miracle. If only he had a penny for every time he had heard that sentence...

His eyelids had become heavier and heavier, his tongue was a stone in his mouth. They wouldn’t listen, as they never did. And he was getting too drowsy to say anything.

Oh well, they would find out on their own pretty soon anyway.

She didn’t like hospitals. Her grandma had died in one of those.

She didn’t like those officers either. Officers were supposed to help people, not to lock her up in a room with some random allegations.

Most of all, however, she really didn’t like needles. And they were about to get there with a big one.

She looked nervously at the locked door.

At least the nurse had checked the bump on her head and run some tests. Still, they were not going to believe her when she told them she had just got lost after the bus had left her behind at the museum.

<< You were nowhere near the museum. >> they had replied.

And that was that.

They had taken her stuff and her clothes too. She pulled the blanket a little closer. She felt naked in that light hospital gown.

She heard the voice of the nurse giggling behind the door. The lock clicked and the door opened, letting the woman and the younger officer in.

Lily cringed looking at the big needle in her hand.

The chuckle stopped.

<< Where the hell is she? >>

Sam opened his eyes for the third time on the same day. If you think waking up in the morning is hard, you should never sign up for immortality.

His head was spinning and every inch of his body felt far, too far, definitely out of the reach of his brain. With a clumsy movement, he tried to pull out as many wires and tubes he could from his body, his _perfectly fine_ body. The bliping machine on the side of his bed didn’t appreciate and a nurse came to check on him and put things right.

<< Now now. >> she said. << First you try to break into a fourth-floor flat and what now? An escape attempt? >>

She was trying to be funny and giggled at her own joke.

Sam pushed his head on the pillow rolling up his eyes and fell asleep again.

She hadn’t meant to disappear, as she never did. Well, almost never. Now they were all looking for her, and taking this as the indisputable proof that she had done something wrong.

On the reason why she had left the room, however, she was not too sure. The door was open. And she definitely didn’t want to reappear all of a sudden before their eyes. In her experience, nothing good had ever come from people finding out about it. Plus, they were so busy looking for her, that they didn’t notice little things like the bed linen being drawn, or the door opening just a few more inches.

The corridor was a bustle of people like she had never seen, and every one of them in a hurry to get somewhere. Many people, yes, but still not crowded enough for a sudden appearance to go unnoticed. Would the invisibility last hours like the day before? Or was it going to desert her in a matter of seconds?

When his eyes opened again, his vision was still blurry, but getting better. He kept feeling drowsy, but it wouldn’t last long. That stuff didn’t work properly on him, he had found. So he was a little surprised when the door seemed to open all by itself. Even more so when, some five minutes later, he saw this little girl appear in the middle of the room out of thin air. He blinked, then blinked again. She was still there, too busy looking out of the window on the corridor to mind him.

<< Are you real? >>

His voice came out all weird and heavy. Maybe that stuff had some effect on him, after all.

She turned to him all startled.

<< Shit. >> she said, as proper angels wouldn’t do. << Can you see me? >>

<< A bit blurry, but yes. >> he struggled against his own tongue. << Enough to see how revealing these hospital gowns are, anyway. >>

A blink of an eye, and she wasn’t there anymore.

Sam rubbed his eyes and tried to focus.

Maybe that stuff had some effect on him, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I slowed down a bit lately. Still here, though.
> 
> M.


	15. Chapter Ten – Back together

<< You’re an idiot. >>

It didn’t sound like the angry insult of a young male human specimen just hit in his genitalia by the girl he had just let escape. It was more like a proper and definitive general consideration of his persona.

Sam rubbed his broken nose and smiled a bloody smile.

<< Oh, well, Mr. Hardboiled in shorties, at least I’m still in one piece. >> he spat out some blood, a tooth clinked on the floor with it. << More or less. >>

The little crowd on the other side of the road was now looking at Ning, pure bewilderment in their eyes.

<< I wonder if she will be, when the Commission finds her. >> the boy mumbled just loud enough.

Sam raised his gaze on the weird little boy.

<< The what finds who? >>

Now, that was embarrassing.

Between the trio of ghosts immersed in deep conversation, the other Klaus laid there unconscious, precious little things he had just tried to steal all around him, sprawled on the floor.

Klaus from the apocalypse simply stood on the doorway and stared, biting one of his black nails nervously.

<< Well, you haven’t done a very job, have you? >> was saying one of the Bens. << You might as well tell what’s going on, now. >>

<< I don’t think it’s a good idea. >> replied the other.

<< I know, don’t meddle with the past, it’s like... >>

<< ... rule one of time-travelling. >> they ended in a perfectly synced little choir.

<< So wait, you guys are time-travelling ghosts? >> asked Mark with the voice of someone to whom death had apparently opened a world of possibilities.

<< Just me. >> said one Ben.

<< Well, actually no, he’s just a hitchhiker, really. It’s Five the time-traveller, >> Ben two pointed out, before turning accusingly against his own future self. << which now I know is still alive, for one thing. >>

<< Is Five the little angry one all about the apocalypse? >> asked Mark, confused.

Both Ben turned to him with very different expressions.

<< The what? >>

A low grumble came from behind Klaus with an unstable sound of steps.

<< Oh, hello Dad... >>

Unsurprisingly, Luther came right behind him and stopped, like Klaus, at the sacred limit of the doorstep.

<< This is unacceptable, Number Four. >> growled the old man, stepping carelessly past the door into the studio. << First you poison yourself, now this. You have always been my greatest... >>

<< Is everybody alright? >> interrupted Diego rushing in, only to stop next to his brothers. << Oh. >> he added looking at the Klaus on the floor. << I thought we had left him in the boot. >>

<< He must have been done the screaming trick. >> mumbled the Klaus biting his nails.

<< The screaming... >> started Diego dramatically. << And you didn’t think to mention something like that? >>

In Klaus’s tortured mind something clicked.

<< Oh, I’m sorry. I must have found this all new sober time-travelling situation a bit confusing, you know, when you appeared with my old self gagged in the back of your car.>>

<< Guys... >> tried to interject Luther.

<< And he’s even sober, now? >> blurted out younger Ben with a tad too much surprise.

<< Where is Allison? >>

<< What were you trying to do with this, Number Four? >>

Dad had picked up something from the floor. It was a wooden box with pearl engravings, kinda familiar, though.

<< I... >> started Klaus, then he thought again. << No, wait, that's unfair. It’s not me trying to do anything, it’s... >>

But Dad didn’t seem to care that there were two different Klauses in the room.

<< You were going to steal this. >> he said, advancing threateningly, his cold eyes pinned on him. << For what? Selling it to the pawnshop to buy some of those poisons of yours? Do you have any idea of what this could do in the wrong hands? >>

A bell rang into Klaus’s brain as his eyes met Ben’s.

<< The apocalypse... >> they mumbled together.

Sir Reginald was still looking at him.

<< This is what started the apocalypse, the... there was a journal in it, your journal. I threw it away and Pogo told me... >> his hands pressed on his lips stopping his own rambling as the truth dawned on him and Ben at the same time. << ...that’s what started it... >>

<< So much for keeping secrets. >>

The whole family turned around as little Number Five simply strolled into the old man’s room.

<< Not that any of that actually matters anymore. >> he kept saying, capturing all the details – the old impenetrable room with all its mysterious stuff, the box in Sir Reginald’s hands, the collapsed Klaus on the ground – in one scarcely amused glance. << The immortal idiot has let the girl escape. We don’t know if that might actually cause the apocalypse, but surely it’s one more chance in the Commission hands. And Klaus, >> he added intercepting his brother’s gaze that was dangerously leaning towards a bottle with some not better specified amber liquid in it. << don’t even think about it. We might actually need to talk with your new friend. In person. >>

And with that, he strode out of the room.

<< Is it just me or he is walking kind of weird? >> asked Diego tilting his head.

<< Was he talking about me? >> asked Mark.

<< Can he actually do that? >> asked Ben from the present, pointing at Klaus.

Klaus just let out a heavy sigh.

<< Gotcha. >>

A crooked smile appeared beneath the mask.

He switched off the receiver that had started screeching again and threw it with the binoculars into his sack and flung the sack away, on the nearest fire stairs. He would come to retrieve it later. Now he had to move. Everything was just a little more difficult, when you didn’t have a car.

<< But not for long. >> he muttered to himself, taking aim. << You better know how to drive. >>

The blade hissed in the air and slashed the tire. The car skidded hitting the pavement.

When the girl crawled out of it, Diego was on her.

Allison looked critically at the scene before her.

Two of her siblings laying in the bed of the old infirmary. Oddly enough, that felt kind of reassuring, pretty much like in the old days.

<< Don’t worry, dear, I’ll take good care of them. >> said Mom with a reassuring smile. << Your brothers and your father are waiting for you in the living room. >>

<< Just like old times... >> she mumbled.

Mom smiled again.

<< It’s good to have all of you back together. >>

Not all of us, thought Allison looking at her sister lying in the bed.

<< I’m sure your father is very proud of you. >>

<< I wouldn’t be too sure of that. >> she let it come out of her mind. << We failed, after all. >>

Mom’s touch surprised her as she took her hand in hers. Her blue eyes caught her gaze and let it sink into a warm ocean of faith. Her smile never faltered.

<< You are together. >> she told her with disarming simplicity. << You are alive. This is not a failure. As long as you have one another, you will never fail. >>

Allison’s mouth opened and shut again without a sound.

<< Now, go, dear. >> said Mom breaking the spell. << Your brothers and your father are waiting for you. >>

Moving in jerks as if she had been the robot in the room, Allison made it to the doorway. Then she stopped and stood and looked back.

Mom was humming and leaning on Klaus to tend the innumerable little holes on his arm.

<< You died. >>

Mom looked up at her. Allison swallowed the big lump she felt in her throat.

<< You, Dad, Pogo... everybody died. We couldn’t stop it. The moon fell down and we just... >> her voice trailed off for a second. << We just ran away. >>

Warm tears came streaming down her face as her gaze fell on the floor, unable to face Mom's steady gaze anymore.

<< We left everyone behind. We left them to die. I left... >> she looked up again, shaking with sobs.

Grace was standing right in front of her now. Her arms gently reached out for her and pulled her a little closer.

<< I left her, Mom. >> Allison sobbed in her perfect blonde hair. << I left Claire to die. >>

Grace swayed her almost imperceptibly in her arms, a gesture from her childhood she had almost forgotten.

<< She must be a beautiful little girl. >> Allison heard her melodious voice whisper in her ear. << If there is something I am certain about, it’s that a mother never leaves behind her beautiful little girls. >>

Allison whimpered and sniffed, refuse the gentle push that led her away from her mother’s hug.

<< You will find a way to save her. >> Mom gave her another one of her warm smiles. << I am sure of that. >>

Allison tried to smile back.

<< Now, go wash those tears away. >> Grace added, caressing lightly her wet cheek. << Your brothers and your father are waiting for you. You’ve got to save the world. >>

The girl’s punch under his chin caught him off guard.

<< You never learn. >> he heard her say.

When he got back on his feet, she was gone.

He was still on the ground, when something kicked him right in the stomach. He felt his knives being drawn away and grasped them. And he felt... was that a hand?

A police car made its entrance in the little alley and a couple of officers came out, guns in their hands.

Something was weird.

<< Who are you? >> he asked, wincing to make out their faces behind the thick sunglasses.

<< Police, get out of the street. >> said the woman, walking out in the street behind the steady guard of her gun.

Nice legs, the sort he would have remembered.

No sirens. The protocol said you had to switch on the damn thing during a car race in the middle of the city, in the middle of the day. The sort of stupid things he didn’t agree with, but that was what the protocol said.

<< I’m a friend of the police. >> he said, arms slightly up, body consistently away from the firing line. << How comes I don’t know you? >>

<< We’re new. >> the man said, his voice much closer than Diego expected.

<< We’ve heard about you, Diego Hargreeves. >> said the woman again, her eyes like glued on the alley, in search of any slight movements. << The night vigilante taking up the hints from his police girlfriend, agent Patch, is it? >>

<< Wait, what does Patch has to do with... >>

The back of the pistol hit him right behind his ear, and he collapsed senseless on the spot.

<< Mark, is that really you? >>

<< You betcha, man. >>

Their hands grasped and they hugged like bros. All under the annoyed expression of Five.

<< Yeah yeah yeah, all very moving. >> he cut in. << But now we need information. We need to know what happened before they killed you. >>

<< How can he do that? >> asked Ben-2015 staring at the guys' hands in pure amazement.

Klaus hissed at him.

<< I’m sorry that you died, man. >> stalled Sam, patting his friend’s hands so real between his.

Five rolled his eyes impatiently.

<< They thought I were you, man. >> the ghost started his usual drill. << I was in your place, okay, they looked like cops, they knocked on the door. I panicked. Next thing I know I’m tied up on a chair and they wanted to know about Lily. >>

<< What did you tell them? >>

<< I knew nothing. You guys had disappeared... completely, I mean. Everybody was actually asking the same question over and over again, I had to turn down a lot of offers, you know... But there was no way I would tell the cops about you. >>

That was annoyingly inconsistent, Five took note in his mind.

<< Except they were not the police. >> he prompted.

<< You bet they were not. >>

<< And you knew nothing. >>

There the ghost seemed to linger. Even the idiot realized that there was something wrong.

<< What did you tell them? >>

<< They sort of tortured me, Sam, maybe they thought I could take it... >> he stalled. << I mean, they actually thought I were you, you have no idea of how scary that is... >>

Mark’s eyes briefly met Five’s that screamed pure murder.

<< In the end, there was no harm, I thought. I didn’t even know if it was true... I thought it was just a rumour, you know... there was no way you could actually end up in a place like this... >>

<< What did you tell them? >> insisted Five.

<< Get back in the car. >> said the woman without turning back.

<< What about him? >>

The woman took a couple of steps and crouched, still keeping an eye on the alley. Her finger touched the ground and got easily stained with fresh blood.

<< Leave him. >> she commanded. << It’s a Hargreeves. You know the protocol. >>

<< But... >>

<< I told you to get in the car. >> she said again. << And call Nickel. We still have the other one. >>

Lily clenched her teeth just a little tighter, her fingers pressed on her bleeding shoulder.

She heard the slam of two car doors getting closed. She heard the engine start. Curled up behind the shelter of her stolen car. Only then, in the corner of her eye, she noticed a green flickering light.

The faces of the officers in the little crowd gathered in front of the Academy flashed before her eyes. There were three of them.


	16. Chapter Eleven – War council

Everything made sense now. Well, sort of.

The idiot’s friend had told the Commission’s minions that Sam and Lily had moved into the Academy. A few days later, the Academy got attacked.

Five stared at the long string of numbers he had drawn with his little piece of chalk.

Whatever the Commission wanted from those two, they wanted it really hard.

Steps in the corridor just out of his bedroom heading for the stairs, a rhythm he wasn’t familiar with.

<< Hey, where do you think you’re going? >>

It was the idiot, of course.

<< I think I already told you, you’ve got to stay here. >>

The guy scratched his head, avoiding Five usual ferocious gaze.

<< Yeah, no, change of plan. Ning and I are coming. >>

He grimaced a little smile and moved on. Five headed back to his room to grab his rifle.

Downstairs, Luther looked at the gathering getting bigger as the weird annoying guy joined them. No guns, no weapons, no suit. It was difficult to tell the difference from when he had left ‘to get ready’.

<< I thought you were coming. >> said Diego, giving a quick scan to the skinny boy.

<< I am. >> he replied. << I changed my shirt. You know, in case they shoot me. I love that shirt. >>

Diego shook his head grinning.

<< You know, I must admit for once Five might be right. >> he said, placing the last of his knives in its sheath. << You are an idiot. >>

<< At least I’m not wearing spandex. >>

<< It’s leather. >> Luther heard Diego reply in a warning tone.

<< It’s good to see the old team back together, isn’t it? >> said Klaus, jumping on the couch next to him. << I mean, _I_ find it kind of nice, _you_ must love this. >>

He was too happy, and Luther noticed the little glass full of amber liquid he was balancing in his hand.

<< Are you drinking? >>

Klaus snorted with pure glee.

<< Just a couple of glasses, and with Five’s blessing. >> he twitted. << I earned it. >>

<< Since when you’re taking orders by Five? >>

His brother’s eyes wandered upwards with a frown.

<< Since he’s got a rifle, I guess. >> he said, downing the glass in one go.

Five loaded and took aim.

If the idiot wanted to challenge him to move over his dead body, well, he could be easily pleased.

His finger was already on the trigger when he noticed her with the corner of his eye.

<< What? Are you here to stop me? >>

The shaved-head girl just looked at him.

<< Right, you don’t talk. >> he carried on, getting back at his rifle. << Why am I wasting my breath with you? >>

Her stare was piercingly annoying, though. And the tip of her staff was close enough to change his aim at the last moment.

<< So, what are you trying to say? That I should let him come? >> he blurted out at her. << Did you even understand what we’ve been discussing so far? That the Commission is trying to get them both? >>

The girl didn’t even flinch.

<< You probably don’t even know English, do you? >>

The girl reached for her sleeve and rolled it over her wrist. The mark of the Umbrella Academy showed on her skin.

Five looked at it, and then back at her imperturbable face.

<< I guess it means we’re in this together. >> he lowered his rifle as he cast another annoyed glance at the idiot bantering with his brothers. << And you won’t let me kill him, I take it. >>

She shrugged.

<< Well, then. >> he said, putting his rifle on his shoulder. << But you take responsibility for him. For both of them. >> he warned her. << If the Commission takes them, we move on. We can’t waste our time on someone who might not even be important, is that clear? >>

The shadow of a smirk passed over her lips for a second.

<< I already have my own five and a half idiots to think about. >> he muttered nervously walking past her. << You take care of yours. >>

She seemed satisfied. They had an agreement.

Lily stared down at the body on the pavement. Her shoulder hurt like hell. She contemplated the idea of taking some sort of revenge. Some knives could be useful, after all.

“It’s a Hargreeves”, the woman had said. “You know the protocol.”

There was something wrong. This was not the blade freak she had met at the Academy. No scar on his forehead. And those didn’t seem to be actual officers. And it was just two of them. That meant that the third could only be...

<< Sam. >> the name came to her lips.

He was still at the Academy, the idiot. But after all he was immortal, wasn’t he? She only had to hope he didn’t have his stupid favourite shirt on.

<< Back away. >>

A fat man in a battered suit was looking at her. He had a gun in his hands.

Luther saw Allison sneaking into the crowded room, her finger tapping carefully under her eye to leave her make up perfectly unspoilt.

<< Allison? >> he tried to call, getting up from the couch he shared with Klaus. << Are you alright? >> he added trying to detect other symptoms.

Her eyes were slightly red.

She nodded hurriedly.

A throat got cleared and silence suddenly fell on the Academy. Dad had reached for his armchair.

<< Considering the amount of time you lose on useless chattering, it is no surprise you were not ready for the apocalypse. >> he said bitterly, settling himself on his seat. << Shall we finally begin? >> he asked, turning to Luther. << Number One: location. >>

Everyone’s eyes turned to Luther as he blanked. His mouth opened aimlessly, when...

<< We should probably start looking from the usual places, you know, her place, this sort of stuff. >> intervened Diego in an excessively casual tone. << The idiot here could help with that, right? >>

<< It’s Sam. >> the idiot cared to point out.

<< I’ve also checked on the police communications in the last thirty minutes. They lost the car – _my_ car – while they were chasing it. >>

Sam chuckled.

<< Classic Lily. >>

<< Yeah, I hope for your friend there that she can drive. >>

<< Someone need to stay behind. >>

Five small and scrawny figure could barely outstand the long barrel of the rifle hanging on his back.

<< To check on Vanya and make sure we didn’t come back just to let the apocalypse take place a couple of years in advance. >>

<< I’ll stay. >> two voices choired.

Luther looked at Allison, his mouth still uselessly open and getting dry.

<< No, Klaus, you’re coming. We might need information. For once in your life, you might be actually useful. >> said Five. << And, hey, I said just _one_ glass. >> he added with a murderous eye that made his brother gulp really quickly before he could snatch the glass out of his hands.

<< Allison, are you sure? >> Luther finally managed to mutter, ignoring the sound of glass shattered on a wall, Klaus’s whining and the new guy’s amused giggling.

<< It’s not like I would be very useful, anyway. >> she said, avoiding his gaze. << I’m not using my power, anymore, remember? >>

<< But, with the girl... >> he started to object.

<< Not if I can avoid it. >> she snapped.

<< Oh, and will you? >>

Five jumped down from the couch, hands back in his pockets.

<< If Vanya should wake up and start to wreak havoc, will you use the Rumour on her? >> he asked with his annoying clever grin printed on his face. << ‘Cause last time I checked you were quite against it. >>

The room had fallen silent again and the weight of the Academy’s gaze burned her skin.

<< I won’t let my sister obliterate the human race again, if that’s what you’re asking. >>

Five kept staring, waiting for more. And everyone else with him, apparently, Luther’s worried eyes included.

<< Okay, I promise I _will_ use the Rumour on Vanya, if necessary. >> she backed down, with a touch of overdramatic exasperation in her voice. << But only to stop her. >> she added coldly as her eyes met her father’s. << I am not going to convince her to do anything she doesn’t want to. >>

Their eyes held contact for longer than they had ever done.

<< And what about Klaus? >> Five pressed on.

<< Me? >> came a feeble and surprised voice from behind him.

The sigh Five gave almost crumbled his face in the effort of not losing patience.

<< The _other_ Klaus. >> he said managing to keep from screaming. << Will you be able to use it on him too? >>

Allison blinked at him and frowned.

<< Why should I do something like...? >>

<< If my calculation is correct, the only reason why the Commission hasn’t killed you all in all these years is because your own... _our_ own existence was somehow functional to Vanya’s destroying the world right on schedule. >> he explained. << Klaus finding out about us too soon might change the course of time significantly. He might remember and act on it. Or, more likely, Ben might. >>

A silent cheer up for recognition annoyed Klaus alone.

<< That means we cannot let him go on an errand and tell the tale around. And possibly, we might need to have him forget all about this time-travelling business. And that’s where your power might come of use. >>

Allison started feeling uneasy as the words from the teenager-looking brother started to paint a picture that actually did make sense. Her eyes wandered over her other brother, huddled on the couch and gaze pensively pinned on the floor, as if this topic was none of his business.

<< Anyway, we don’t have time to deal with this right now. >> Five went on. << Just make sure you don’t let junkie Klaus escape, will you? >>

He readjusted the belt of the rifle that kept slipping on his not-broad-enough shoulder.

<< I’ll stay too. >>

Luther seemed to finally find his voice again.

<< In case anyone should attack the Academy. >> he added weakly. << Or Klaus should try to escape. >>

Five looked at him, then at Allison, while his brain ran a couple of possible scenarios.

<< Good idea. >> he agreed.

<< So, >> said Sir Hargreeves trudging up from his seat, help promptly offered by Ning by his side. << Umbrella Academy, as a team, you will take action to take your sister, Number Ten, back to the Academy. I will expect you all to be back for dinner. >>

A slightly awkward feeling hovered throughout the room, as the siblings watched their father limp away. For the first time in their life they’d almost forgotten about him being there among them.

<< Come on, guys, get up, will you? >> Sam’s voice was what interrupted that moment of shared reverie. << You heard the old man, it’s time to go. >>

Five frowned and readjusted his rifle once again.

<< See you later, guys. >> muttered Diego, hurrying along. << Make sure the place is still in one piece when we come back, alright? Come on, Klaus. >> he added.

The latter got up slouching behind his brothers. Allison tried to intercept his gaze.

<< Klaus, would you be okay with...? >> she prompted.

<< Do what you have to do. >> he huffed, looking away. << You heard the boss. We need to save the world, right? It’s not like you can make my... well, _his_ life any worse by this time, anyway. >>

He smirked a quick forced smile.

<< Klaus! >>

<< Oops, duty calls. >> he added apologetically as he hurried away.

Allison stood looking at them go. Before her eyes, the shadows of four little boys and a girl took over the actual five silhouettes she was seeing.


	17. Chapter Twelve – Allegiances

<< Are you okay? >>

Allison sighed dramatically and averted her eyes from the doorway.

<< I told you, I’m fine. >>

<< Allison, I can see you’ve been crying. >> he had to insist. << Your eyes are all... >>

<< Fine. >> she gave up, in exasperation. << I’ve been crying. I’ve almost killed my sister who has in turn murdered the whole planet, with my little girl in it. And apparently now we’re back to four years ago and we have no clue on how to stop the apocalypse. I have been crying, I admit it. Are you happy now? >>

A glance at Luther’s blank expression and she immediately regretted her rant.

<< I’m just... >> he managed to babble. << If you wanna talk about it, I... >>

She sighed again, then a little smile found its way on her lips.

<< I know, Luther. >> she said as her hand raised softly to his arm. << It’s just a lot to take in. For everyone. >>

Luther was still looking for an answer, when someone started banging on the door.

The place was... interesting.

Five reached out and took a book from one of the many dusty piles scattered around the place.

Unnoticed by anyone but Klaus, Ben was going crazy reading the titles on their backs scampering from pile to pile. His middle-aged teenager brother, however, seemed to be interested only in a very specific one. As for Diego, his eyes were magnetized by the huge mouldy patch threateningly looming above them.

<< Home sweet home. >> announced Sam in a loud, chanting voice, before letting himself drop on an overly worn-out couch with a beer he had found in the kitchen.

Everything smelled damp and stale, the light barely filtered from the small windows from which it was possible to see the rats of the alley scouring among the littered trash.

<< How comes that a rare manual on experimental physics should end up in a dumpster like this? >> asked Five, leafing through the book with some sort of reverence so unusual on him.

<< Ask him about the sci-fi section, I’ve never even heard of these guys. >> Klaus heard Ben say from somewhere among the chaos.

<< Oh, that’s Lily’s stuff. >> he said absentmindedly, examining the smell coming out of the old bottle and then shrugging to himself. << You’d better not touch it or she won’t go easy on you next time. >>

Klaus stranded on the couch next to him, making himself comfortable.

<< So... this is the place where your friend Mark met his killers, right? >> he mumbled scratching his head and giving a good look around the place. << Where some people like Hazel and Cha Cha came looking for these guys here, right? >> he added more or less towards the pile Five was immersed in. << To kill them, torture them and all that, right? It’s that kind of people we’re talking about, right? >>

Five turned another page.

<< Glad to see you paid attention, Klaus. >>

<< Then, what the hell are we doing here? >>

Still crouched on the book, Five raised his gaze. Number Eight, or Ning, as the idiot kept calling her, was strolling among the piles looking around with mild interest.

<< Let’s just say I’ve got the feeling that nothing particularly violent might happen in the nearest future. >>

<< Yeah, unless the ceiling falls down. >> was Diego’s comment, still casting grimy glances to damp patch. << Is there even a chance that she’s gonna show up here? >>

Sam grimaced as he forced himself to gulp down the liquid he had put in his mouth.

<< Nope. Not a chance. >> he said at last with a bit of cough.

Diego and Klaus glared at him as he obstinately brought the bottle to his lips once again.

<< I mean, she can turn invisible, in case you haven’t noticed. >> he elaborated his point. << And there’s no way she wouldn’t notice five people like us casually lounging about. Plus, she really doesn’t like you guys. The whole Academy business... She never really was too much into that. >>

<< Oh, well... >> started Klaus.

<< Then, why are wasting our time ‘round here? >> cut him Diego.

Five snapped the book shut.

<< Just to let her know that there’s a threat. >> his eyes were blazing in Sam’s direction. << And that someone is looking for her beside the Academy. >>

Sam raised his bottle to him, his face a mask of pure reproach as he swallowed again.

Five’s eyes narrowed dangerously on him.

<< I’m gonna find the way and kill you dead. >>

<< Well, get in line. >> said a voice behind him.

The house always felt silent in the infirmary. He perfectly knew that it was because of the sound-proofing system he had invented, patented, and then ordered to build to a crew of early century builders under his strict supervision. Back in the days he was still waiting for them to be born.

He knew every single detail about all of this. And still, he had to admit that the overall effect was that whenever he walked into the room, it felt like stepping inside a soap bubble suspended and separated from the rest of the world.

Grace was sitting beside Number Seven’s bed, humming quietly, some sort of stitching piece of work in her hands.

<< Have you administered the maximum dose to Number Four? >> he asked bluntly.

<< Yes, Sir Hargreeves, even though the manual does not recommend… >>

<< The manual was made for simple human beings. >> he interrupted. << And Number Four has repeatedly proven himself far beyond human standards, in this respect. >>

Grace simply nodded, waiting for further instruction. Reginald’s eyes lingered over the other guest of the little room.

<< How is Number Seven? >> he finally asked.

<< Her conditions are stable, the first pill should have taken effect about ten minutes ago and I have administered the second one five minutes ago. The injuries on her head are mild and of no consequences. I would expect to see her regain consciousness in about twenty minutes. >>

Differently from when she was speaking with the children, her words were precise, to the point, sheer of any form of affectation. Just like he had programmed her.

<< I am sure your services here are no longer needed. >> he dismissed her, and she promptly got up, her stitching by her side. << Check Pogo in his room and then look after the house. Certainly, some adjustments will be necessary now that it will be hosting both the First and the Second Class. >>

<< Yes, Sir. >>

He watched her go, her steady pace and the ample skirt dangling like a bell at her every move. Only when her steps faded outside of the bubble, he finally took her place on the chair beside the bed.

He looked sternly at Number Seven. Her face looked significantly older than how he remembered it. But after all, the image he had kept referring to during all those years was the one of the little girl he had raised in the shadow of the Academy. Now that girl was a fully grown woman. Her attire seemed to suggest some kind of official occasion, but the long run that had followed hadn’t really left any sense of elegance to it. It was in these clothes that she had started the apocalypse. No, that was not entirely true. It was not truly her the one who had started it all.

He glanced at the door one more time to check he was really alone. He was. He pointed the tip of his cane on the floor before him.

<< Well, Number Seven. I suppose I owe you an apology. >> he muttered stiffly to the motionless body.

He played with the stick a little while, observing how its tip could leave an indentation on the old floor if subjected to a slight pressure matched by a rotating motion.

<< I never knew that you would be one causing the apocalypse. >> he repeated for the second time in the same day. << But I always knew it was a possibility. >>

He took a deep breath.

<< When I started to realise how strong and out of control your power was, the idea actually crossed my mind. I had always assumed that the threat would come from space, but I knew you were strong enough to grow into a possible threat yourself. The most sensible choice would have been to kill you. >>

He stopped, and his eyes finally left the tip of the stick to linger back on Vanya’s face.

<< But I couldn’t. >>

His moustache furrowed for a second, while the words kept forming in his mind.

<< I have been weak. >> he finally admitted. << I had probably lived too long on this planet waiting for your arrival, and I must have lost sight of my purpose. I am sorry that my weakness has caused you to suffer. >>

He got up with some difficulty and trudged toward the door. Then another thought crossed his old mind and made him turn, just at the doorway.

<< But I do hope you managed to find some happiness, somewhere along the way. Even just for one moment. >> he shifted his weight slightly, one hand clawed to the knob. << In some illogical way, I think that it would make my choice worth it. Even though now I know the price is the end of the world. >>

He moved on and walked out of the room, out of the bubble, back into the real world.

Vanya bit her lower lip and opened her eyes. No more need to pretend she was still asleep. She stifled a sob trapping it in her throat.

<< My my, that was something, wasn’t it? >> said a blurry voice by her side. << If I didn’t know better, the old man would have almost made me cry. >>

Vanya turned and looked at her brother, staring dreamingly at the ceiling.

<< Klaus? >> she mumbled quickly drying her eyes. << Were you awake? >>

<< Not too sure about that, you know, Dad apologising, sweet little Vanya causing the apocalypse... I surely must be dreaming... >>

She made an effort to sit straight, her neck still pounding and a slight sense of general weakness pervading her. She knew that feeling. It was what had been her normal life before. It was the pills.

<< I thought Mom had filled you with anaesthetics... >>

<< Yeah. >> he giggled. << As if I were still fourteen, virgin and untouched. >>

Vanya rolled her eyes.

<< I’d better tell Mom about it. >>

Under a hundred layers of worn-out makeup, Klaus’ eyes screamed deception.

<< Hey, no, that’s unfair. >> he protested feebly. << I’ve never ratted on you. >>

<< For what, scribbling a tattoo with a marker on my wrist? >>

<< That and... >> his forehead frown in the effort of finding something else in his sister otherwise spotless behaviour as a child. << ...and... >> he snapped his fingers. << ...and killing everyone on the planet, apparently. >> he said with a triumphant smile.

Vanya looked down on him. Leather latches restrained him on his bed, she decided that he probably wouldn’t make it out of there alone.

<< Goodbye Klaus. >>

<< Oh, come on! >> she heard him complain, before she shut the door.

<< I need to talk to your brother. >> said the fat man barging in.

<< Hello. >> reminded him Allison, but then her attention was suddenly taken by the heavy burden the man carried. << Is that 2019 Diego? >>

<< I doubt it, or they would have probably killed him by now. >> said Hazel, letting go of the body and drying the sweat on his forehead. << Or worse, called the Commission. >>

<< What happened? >> asked Allison, trying to assess how badly was her brother injured.

Luther moved his gaze from Diego lying on the floor to Hazel moving around the house way too at ease, heading towards the living room.

They followed him like children with a fairy.

<< You don’t have time for this, now. >> he said, pouring a generous amount of fine scotch in a glass. << As a matter of fact, you shouldn’t be here at all. >>

<< Oh yeah? And where should we be, then? >>

Hazel’s gaze examined Allison for a while, clearly pondering on the amount of information he could share.

<< 1963\. >> he said at last, downing his glass. << That’s where. >>

When finally Luther decided to speak, the snarl from his lips didn’t really sound like a question.

<< Why? >>

Allison looked at him.

<< Why should we trust you? >> he elaborated. << The last time I saw you here you were trying to kill us all just to find Five. How do we know this is not just another ambush? How do we know that you’re not just tricking into a trap? That the Commission won’t be there ready to shoot us down the minute we get there? >>

Hazel poured a second glass and downed it in one go.

<< Oh, they will certainly be there. >> he said dryly. << To kill Five. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this would have been cooler before they released the trailer, but the death of my laptop has considerably slowed things down. I'll try to catch up and finish before the end of the month, even though it seems almost impossible. I'll try my best, pinky promise!
> 
> M.


End file.
